Return of the Uchiha
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returns to the village of Konoha. Everyone's changed especially his two former teammates. Can Sasuke repair his relationships with his former friends? Will everyone welcome him with open arms? SasuSaku pairing and other's! MAJOR FLUFF!
1. Return of the Uchiha

_**Return of the Uchiha.**_

"**Five years… five long years it took to kill that bastard…"** Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun! What do we do now?" Karin annoyingly asked the last Uchiha.

"I'm going home… don't you dare get in my way or try to stop me." Sasuke threatened.

**Sasuke begins to walk away, Suigetsu shrugs, Juugo stares, Karin naturally follows Sasuke.**

"Eh. Later… it was fun, but I need to find the rest of the swords…" Suigetsu stated, while disappearing in a water puddle and going away.

"I need to… find a purpose… Goodbye Sasuke-Kun." Juugo says quietly, he takes off into the forest.

**-In Konoha, three days later-**

**A woman with bleach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, purple crop top with safety pins, purple apron skirt, black fishnet tights fishnet armguards, runs to a familiar ramen bar, she looks up at the sign that says "Ichiraku's Ramen Bar." She enters the bar and looks around hoping to find who she seeks; in the back a certain blonde loud mouthed ninja is eating ramen with his companion who has dark indigo hair.**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ino calls out frantically, Naruto turns towards the voice, with ramen half hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto asks concerned.

**Ino puts both her hands on her knees, she tries to catch her breath, she's panting.**

"H-h…. He's b-back…" Ino manages to get out, before collapsing into a chair.

**Naruto's eyes widen, that's all he needs to hear, he grabs Hinata's hand, she sets down her unfinished ramen and Naruto teleports them to their destination. Ino takes in a couple more breaths till her breathings back to normal; she sighs and goes back to her store.**

**-At the Hokage tower-**

"So Uchiha… you just expect me to let you in, with no punishment whatsoever?" Tsunade questions angrily.

"Tch. I don't really care… I did kill four S-rank class criminals…" Sasuke says angrily.

**Tsunade puts her chin on her hands, she smirks at the Uchiha.**

"I suppose your right… you're lucky I can't just jump over this desk and kill you right now…" Tsunade says, with a glare.

**Karin's about to say something to the wretched hag, but Sasuke gives her a "Shut the hell up and don't say a word." Look, Tsunade continues.**

"However… certain ninja's would be sad… Though… know this... I will never forgive you for the hurt and pain you've caused the good people of Konoha. Therefore… for disobeying your Hokage, and abandoning Konoha… I…" Tsunade says, but is interrupted.

**The door to the office swings open and in rushes a loud mouthed ninja and a panting Hyuga girl, Naruto stares at his brother, ex-teammate; his best friend. But the look Naruto gave Sasuke actually made Sasuke want to flinch backwards. But the stubborn ass Uchiha held his ground.**

"Dobe." Sasuke says.

**Sasuke expects Naruto to call him his famous nickname and that they'll begin to argue, but a tanned fist slams into the off-guard Uchiha, Sasuke steps back and rubs his cheek, Karin gasps, she goes to Sasuke to help him up, but he swats her hands away hard, Naruto sees Karin and glares at her and Sasuke, Naruto shakes in fury, his eyes actually start to turn a bit red, Hinata grabs hold of Naruto's arm and tugs on it, Naruto turns to give the person yanking his arm a hard look, when he sees Hinata, his eyes soften and return back to normal.**

"Gomenosai Hinata-Chan…" Naruto says lowly.

"It's o-okay Naruto-Kun…" Hinata says shyly.

**Naruto looks back to Sasuke he points a finger in his direction and glares at him.**

"You… you should have never came back. You don't belong here… you don't know the pain you've caused… the trouble… who you've hurt…" Naruto says angrily, he grits his teeth in anger.

"Welcome back Teme." Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

**Naruto scowls and looks away, Hinata pats his hand. He looks towards Tsunade.**

"You'd better be giving him a long punishment Baa-Chan!" Naruto says to her, she smirks, Sasuke scowls and Karin grumbles unintelligent words in the corner.

"I don't know… I was going to give him a punishment when I was interrupted by yours truly…" Tsunade says while gesturing towards Naruto. He scowls.

"He did kill four S-rank class criminals… that makes up for him leaving…" Tsunade says quietly.

"But it doesn't make up for the pain and suffering he's caused these good people of Konoha." Naruto argues back, Tsunade smirks.

"Your absolutely right Naruto… so what punishment should I give him?" Tsunade asks sweetly, Naruto raises a finger, but loses his idea, he sweat drops and looks away.

"Exactly… hmmm perhaps we should have other's decide his punishment?" Tsunade asks.

"What do you think Shizune?"

"Oh! M'lady… I… wouldn't know… you're the Hokage M'lady…" Shizune says nervously.

"Hmmm well if no one knows anything… or any punishments… then I guess the Uchiha is free to go. Here Uchiha" Tsunade says.

**She gets up from her seat and walks over to her bookcase, she scans through the books and sees and envelope, she grabs it and tears it open, she throws the manor keys at Sasuke, he catches them and stares at them, he nods.**

"Now go all of you, especially you Uchiha get out of my sight, and you've caused me a big headache." Tsunade says while rubbing her temples.

**Everyone begins to exit, but Tsunade's voice stops them.**

"You! Red head! I'd like a word with you." Tsunade says firmly.

"Hell no! I'm going to go with Sasuke-Kun!" Karin whines.

**Hinata sweat drops, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke himself get annoyed anime veins on their foreheads from her whiny outburst. Tsunade slams her fist on her desk, making everyone jump, except Sasuke**

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ANNOYING MOUTH AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" Tsunade yells. Karin pouts and sits down.

**Sasuke exits the room, with Hinata and Naruto trailing behind.**

"Hinata-Chan! I'm hungry! I didn't get to finish my ramen because of this Uchiha!" Naruto says while whining to Hinata, she sweat drops; smiles at him, Sasuke rolls his eyes.

**Sasuke grunts at his new nickname.**

"Dobe." Sasuke mutters.

**Hinata giggles softly and takes Naruto's hand, Sasuke raises an eyebrow, Naruto leans down and gives Hinata a passionate kiss on her sweet lips, They turn around and head outside the tower, but Naruto stops and bites his lip, he turns around slightly only to glance over his shoulder.**

"Uchiha… try to behave yourself in my village okay? Oh and I suggest not pissing off any of the rookie 9 either…" Naruto says simply.

**With that Naruto and Hinata leave, Sasuke notes how much Naruto has changed, his appearance too, and he sees Hinata grew her hair out.**

**Sasuke leaves the tower and heads to the market, he sees the familiar flower shop, it reads "Yamanaka Flower Shop." Sasuke enters the flower shop.**

"Coming!" Ino yells out.

**Sasuke mentally groans, he looks around the shop and picks up a bouquet of flowers, Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at Ino's new appearance, he sees her hair grew a bit longer, then before, and it's still in that same high ponytail form, she comes out with a smile, but it soon quickly fades when she sees Sasuke.**

"Oh it's you…" Ino says quietly, she takes the flowers rings them up and gives them back to him.

"Twenty yen please." Ino says.

**Sasuke pulls out his pouch and takes the required money out he hands it to her, and walks away.**

"Have a nice day." Ino says quietly, she walks back to the back.

"**I see so Ino's moved on… good, one less pig to worry about… Hm. Hinata, Naruto, and Ino have matured… how is it possible that all the weak and pathetic people of Konoha have grown…?" **Sasuke thinks to himself.

**Sasuke walks out of the flower shop and heads to the cemetery, he comes upon the blue crystal stone in front of the gates, he looks at it to find the Uchiha section he walks to it and finds his parents grave.**

"**Mother… I'm home… Father I've done it… I've gotten revenge you both can fully rest in peace… I know you hate me b-but… I've done it and that's all that matters… rest now." **Sasuke silently says.

"Ah… So Uchiha you've finally returned?" A female's voice says.

**Sasuke stands up and turns toward the figure.**

"Long time no see huh?" TenTen says.

**Sasuke sees how TenTen really hasn't changed, but he sees she carries a scroll on her back that's bigger than herself, his eyes widen slightly.**

"Hn." Sasuke says.

"Not one more much words still huh?" TenTen questions.

"…." Sasuke stays silent.

"I came here to pay my respects…." TenTen states.

"I assume this is your first time back here?" TenTen asks.

"Aa."

"So who have you come to visit?" TenTen asks.

"Parents." Sasuke says.

"Same and my grandfather…" TenTen says sadly.

**Sasuke stands, he feels really awkward right now, he knows that TenTen didn't have any parents from the start, but he also knows her grandfather died of an illness and she was all alone, he doesn't exactly know the whole story, but she knows what it's like he supposes.**

"We're glad your back you know…" TenTen starts. Sasuke snorts, TenTen smiles.

"It may not seem like it now… but… were all really glad your back especially Naruto, I ran into him a couple of minutes ago… he's really upset, but that's to be expected right? Anyways, give them time everyone will come around… I must go now… my husband's waiting for me." TenTen finishes. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Ohhh that's right you don't know…" TenTen says.

"Me and Neji-Kun married… Ino and Shikimaru are engaged."

"**So that's why she wasn't all over me when she had the chance…" **Sasuke thinks.

"Hinata and Naruto are getting to that point; they're such a cute couple! My cousin, hmmm I can't believe me and Hinata-Chan are cousins!" TenTen gushes.

"Everyone's good… Rock Lee…" TenTen starts.

**Her eyes sadden Sasuke notices.**

"What happened to bushy brow as Naruto so called him." Sasuke asks.

"He passed away three years ago… when he was sixteen." TenTen says sadly.

**Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, he raises an eye brow.**

"It was a heart condition, no one could have known… it just happened suddenly, one day he was full of energy the next… ill." TenTen says, she smiles sadly, but continues.

"Kiba married a girl from his clan I believe, he and Choji are on a month long mission… uh Shino… well he's just Shino… and Sakura-Chan…." TenTen pauses, she's about to continue when there's a "Poof" sound, Neji appears right next to her, he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Sorry Uchiha… but me and my wife have plans today." Neji states coldly to Sasuke.

**Sasuke and Neji glare at each other, TenTen sweat drops, she kisses Neji's cheek. He blushes and looks at her.**

"So you actually found someone huh Hyuga?" Sasuke says.

"Yes I have and she's amazing." Neji fires back.

"I'm surprised, that anyone would like a girl like you." Sasuke says with a smirk, TenTen sweat drops again.

"I'm not the one who's still single, I don't go and leave defenseless woman out in the cold on a stone-cold bench where any pervert can go and attack them." Neji says with a scowl, TenTen's eyes widen slightly.

**Okay ouch that one actually made the great Uchiha wince, he looks away and scowls.**

"Whatever." Sasuke says.

"If you can't back up your comments I suggest not speaking at all…" Neji says and with that him and TenTen disappear.

"Damn Hyuga…" Sasuke mutters.

"**Come to think of it… I haven't seen Sakura since my return… and no one seems to be mentioning her… not the Dobe… not Ino… or TenTen, well TenTen tried but that damn Hyuga had to go and cut her off…" **Sasuke thinks to himself.

"**The women of Konoha have changed and matured… the Dobe… and the Hyuga have as well…" **

**Sasuke exits the cemetery and turns around, he begins walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes slightly closed, he's resting them while walking.**

**Sasuke wears Anbu sweats, white wrappings around his left thigh, black guards, black Shinobi shoes, a plain black fishnet shirt, that's somewhat see through you can see his muscles, over it is a green flask Jonin jacket, yes Tsunade moved him up ranks because he killed four S-rank class criminals. His Katana is strapped to his back and it's being held to his back with a dark green rope. His Kuni pouch is around his waist.**

**A little raven haired girl around nine or ten is skipping around humming, she has a bouquet of pink roses with a pink ribbon tied around the bottom she's skipping really fast, she turn's the corner, only to smack right into Sasuke Uchiha's legs, she falls down, Sasuke catches the bouquet. **

"Oh! Gomenosai mister! I wasn't looking!" Sarah says apologetically.

**Sasuke helps her up, she blushes at how handsome he is, he hands her back her flowers.**

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"Hai! Arigotou! Gomen again!" Sarah says.

"You should hurry on home… Your parents are probably worried about you." Sasuke says quietly again.

**The little girl giggles and shakes her head.**

"Okaa-San's at the hospital! I'm going to go visit her today Baa-Chan said I could since I've finished my chores!" She says happily.

"Aa. Be sure to give her those flowers in a good condition." Sasuke says.

**The girl shakes her head and giggles again.**

"On no, this isn't for Okaa-San; this is for Lady Haruno… But I'm kind of Nervous to give this to her… She's always so busy, and stuff… but I wanted to thank her for treating Okaa-San." She says.

**Sasuke's head snaps up and he looks at the little girl.**

"Tell me… how is Lady Haruno these days…?" Sasuke asks shyly, he looks away to the side. The girl smiles, but her smile quickly fades.

**Sasuke walks her to the hospital, they talk on the way.**

"I don't know much… Okaa-San tries to tell me as little as possible… but when I go to play with the other sick children; I overhear the nurses talking about Lady Haruno." Sarah confesses.

"What do they say?" Sasuke asks.

**They arrive at the hospital, there's a bench outside the Hospital gates, he sits down, and so does Sarah.**

"Oh… well one time I heard… her parents died when she was fourteen…" Sarah says slowly and quietly

"Her friend… Lee-Sempai… he died two years after her parents died… they say she was using every last bit of chakra she had to save him, he died in her arms, they also say when that happened she locked herself away in her home, she wouldn't eat or sleep… she just gave up…" Sarah says sadly.

"After that experience she always worked hard, and trained, soon enough she surpassed Lady Hokage! She worked and worked! She's the prettiest Kunochi in the world! Her strength is non-surpass able! She masters in all techniques! Her hair is so pink and silky! She's so pretty mister!" Sarah exclaims.

**Sasuke sees Sarah's eyes gleam with admiration.**

"She can heal any cut! Her eyes! They're so green! And the rhombus seal on her forehead is purple! Oh Gomenosai! I'm going to be late visiting Okaa-San! And I still have to give these flowers to Lady Haruno! Ja Ne!" Sarah says in a rush.

**She gets up from the bench and runs into the hospital, Sasuke smiles slightly.**

"**Sakura…" **Sasuke thinks.

**-The next day-**

**-With Sakura-**

"Lady Haruno! Can you play with us today?" Mina asks.

"Oh please?" Kat asks.

**Mina's holding an IV and pulling it along with her, she has a heart condition. Kat's face is covered in burns, a boy is on Sakura's hip, his grayish blue eyes looking in one direction, he's blind. She speaks with her beautiful voice.**

"Hai. Of course I will. Shall we go to Konoha's park today?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"Yes!" the children yes.

**Sakura takes them all to the park, Sasuke's walking to the training grounds, he takes a shortcut through the park, he hears children's voices, and a woman's voice laughing, and he admits her laugh is really angelic, he peers around the cherry blossom tree he's behind and sees the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, one word escapes his mouth.**

"Sakura." Sasuke breathes out.

**Sakura's hair hangs in pink ringlets up to her butt, in front of her face are two long pink strands that were divided and frame her face with metal clips encircling the bottom of the strands, she wears a red Kimono that's up to her thighs with cherry blossom petals embodied all over it, near the shoulder's of the Kimono are openings so you can see her skin, you can also see he Anbu tattoo, she's on call right now. Her breasts have grown incredible, a possible "D", her cleavage also shows, between her breast is a cherry blossom chain necklace. Her hair is up with two purple glass chopsticks holding it up. She has a light purple obi on, her sandals are a light purple and low-heeled.**

**Sakura feels an evil chakra presence behind the cherry blossom trees, she makes the children hide behind her, he set's Cenchu down on the ground, who is the little blind boy she was holding, she makes Kat hold him.**

"No matter what, stay here." Sakura says firmly, but softly to the children.

"Yes Lady Haruno." They all say in unison.

**Sakura really fast throws multiple Kuni in a star formation around the children, she makes the signs of the tiger, boar, and bear, slowly a pink barrier comes up and protects the children, it's impenetrable. Sakura flash steps and appears right next to Sasuke, she managed to take out her small pink Tanto that was hidden in her Kimono, she has it to Sasuke's neck, Sasuke had swiftly pulled out his Katana and had it behind Sakura's neck, because he saw her coming, but he admits she's gotten really fast.**

**Sasuke and Sakura's face holds no emotion.**

"…." Sakura stays silent, but keeps her hold on Sasuke.

**Sasuke pushes her off him, she back flips and lands in a tree branch perfectly, showing off her long slender legs.**

"That move… was correct… However…" Sasuke says.

**He appears right next to Sakura on the tree branch, her eyes widen at his speed, he puts a hand on her shoulder, but soon his hand starts to smoke, he moves it back, he glares at her, he blows on his hand that now has a second degree burn. Sakura used her body heat and multiplied it with her medical chakra within to burn him.**

"I don't have time for you… I have children to take care of." Sakura states simply.

**She jumps down from the tree branch and slides her Tanto back in her Kimono; Sasuke takes in her new appearance.**

"Hn . You've gotten stronger Sakura." Sasuke says with a monotone voice, but she answers back with the same tone.

"People change…. They get stronger in time; you just never stayed around to watch." Sakura says bored.

**Sasuke puts away his Katana, Sakura walks back to the children, Sasuke follows her, Sakura disperses the shield, the children run and hug her legs, she picks up Cenchu and sets him on her waist. Nina and Kat look up and blush at the handsome man before them.**

"Hello sir!" Kat says happily.

"Your very handsome mister!" Mina says.

"L-lady Haruno? W-what does he look like?" Cenchu asks quietly with his soft voice.

"Right… well we should get going children…" Sakura says quietly and nervously.

**Sasuke rolls his eyes at Sakura trying to avoid the boys question, he walks up to Cenchu, he reaches for his hands, but Sakura yanks them both back, the girls follow Sakura, Sasuke reaches again slowly, he grabs Cenchu's hands and puts them on his face, Cenchu explores the Uchiha's face.**

"Yupp! He's a looker Lady Haruno! Is h-he your boyfriend?" Cenchu asks nicely.

**Sakura and Sasuke both blush at Cenchu's question, Kat and Mina look up to see the two elderly teen's blushing at each other, they smirk.**

"N-no… not at all, he's an ex-teammate of mine, that's it." Sakura says dully.

**Sasuke frowns, he looks at Sakura, but she's looking anywhere, but him. Sakura motions for them to follow her.**

"Awww! Lady Haruno! Are we leaving already?" Mina whines.

"So soon?" Kat says.

"I'm afraid so… Cenchu has a checkup with his eyes… Mina you have to take your medication and Kat it's your naptime." Sakura says professionally, the kids groan, but comply with Lady Haruno.

"Well see ya mister!" Kat says, she waves at Sasuke, he smiles slightly at her.

"By mister!" Cenchu says happily.

**Sakura gives him one hard look, he frowns slightly, she disappears with the children in a swarm of cherry blossoms, Sasuke inhales the scent. Sakura has her white lab coat on, she hangs it up after she was done taking care of the children. She hangs up her coat and the clipboard; she signs out for the night and exits the hospital. She travels the lonely path to her home.**

**-Two minutes pass-**

"You know… you can stop following me… I know your hiding in the trees." Sakura says.

"Hn." Sasuke says while jumping down from the trees.

**He lands right in front of Sakura, when he Un- crouches his ad Sakura's face gets a little too close; she blushes and backs away slightly with a scowl on her beautiful face.**

"What do you want?" Sakura says angrily.

**Sasuke sees the fatigue from Sakura's body from her lack of chakra from healing so many people at the hospital, and he sees bag's under her beautiful eyes, but even so she's still beautiful.**

"You need… rest." Sasuke states quietly. Sakura snorts.

"Yes mom." Sakura says sarcastically.

**Sakura moves past him and continues walking home. He flash steps in front of her. They're face to face.**

"Stop following me." Sakura says annoyed.

"No." Sasuke says back.

"What do you want!" She says more annoyed.

"I don't really… know…" He says truthfully.

**Sakura has annoyed anime veins popping out of her forehead, she begins walking forward, but stops and looks over her shoulder.**

"Well when you find out… talk to me then… until that time comes… stop following me and bothering me Uchiha, god you're annoying." Sakura says angrily, his eyes widen at her words. They were like a knife through his heart, was this how she felt like when he said this many times over to her.

**Sasuke's eyes flash red for a second, but they go back to normal, he flash steps in front of her in an instant, he backs her up into a tree, she still has the annoyed expression on her face.**

****"What now…?" Sakura says tiredly.

"Kun." Sasuke says quietly.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"Kun. Not Uchiha… Kun." He repeats.

"You don't deserve to be called that traitor." Sakura says with venom in her voice.

**She pushes him aside and continues to walk, but he grabs her by her shoulder's, spins her around and pushes her up against the tree again, he puts his mouth to her ear, she doesn't even flinch.**

"Now it's traitor?" Sasuke says huskily in her ear.

"And your about to get another nickname if you don't move the hell out of my way Baka…" Sakura says angrily.

"Hn. I'm curious to see what other nicknames you have for me Sa-Ku-Ra…" He says hotly in her ear, she blushes a crimson red, but ignores it.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sakura fires back.

"Curiosity saved the hawk." He says smoothly.

**Sakura scowls, she puts a hand on Sasuke's arm to move him, but he pins her to the tree, and moves on of his knee's between her legs to pin her more.**

"Sakura… you've changed…" He says quietly.

"People change like I've said before, like Naruto-Kun he's probably proved that logic to you already. Now are you going to move…?" She asks angrily.

"The Dobe get's Kun?" Sasuke asks.

"Baka occasionally… now move!" Sakura yells.

"No." He says.

"Uchiha move or else…" Sakura threatens.

"Or else what Sa-Ku-Ra…." He whispers in her ear, she blushes slightly.

"Sasuke-Kun! I found you!" A red headed female yells out, Sasuke pushes himself off Sakura; she backs off the tree and moves away from him.

**Sakura looks to the side to see a red headed female run towards Sasuke, she attaches herself to his arm like she owns it.**

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin whines.

"Karin." Sasuke says clearly angered by getting interrupted with Sakura.

"Off Karin." Sasuke says, he pushes her off quite roughly, but she takes it as a gesture of love.

"Awww Sasuke-Kun! You're so dull!" Karin whines again.

"Yes well I'm off." Sakura says lowly and finally glad to be free of Sasuke's grasp.

"Yeah go away pinky! Sasuke doesn't need you he has me!" Karin says her voice filled with hate.

**She takes hold of his arm again, Sasuke looks at Sakura to see if he sees any emotion whatsoever in her, nothing he sees nothing, and this pain's him. Sakura turns around and starts' walking away; his heart fills with hate for Karin and sadness at her departure.**

"Good riddance! Stupid pinky trying to steal my Sasuke-Kun!" Karin says confidently.

**Bad move, Sakura stops walking and turns around and walks toward Karin, an ominous aura surrounds Sakura's body, anime style of course, to show that she's pissed off, she did inherit Tsunade's temper :3**

"Listen her baka… Don't even think for a second you can boss me around… next time you open your fucking mouth… I'm going to shut it permanently next time… understand? And get real, the Uchiha loves no one, but himself… all he wants is power… so if you can't give him that I suggest getting the fuck away and running off to your own damn fantasy… and if even you can't see that he doesn't love you… then my Kami you must be one desperate woman… good luck with that one Uchiha" Sakura says with a sneer and venom dripping in her voice, Sakura shrugs as Karin's jaw drops to the floor.

**Sakura Smirks, she turns around and walks away swaying her hips, Sasuke is shocked at this, but he doesn't show it, he can't keep his eyes off her, he mentally face palms himself for making himself seem like a pervert. Karin takes hold of Sasuke's arm.**

"Come on Sasuke-Kun! Let's go home! Let's restore the Uchiha clan!" Karin says trying to be seductive.

**Sasuke Pushes Karin off him, he faces her with so much anger.**

"Hell no you're not staying at my place. I don't give a damn about you; you mean nothing to me… I will never like you that I promise you. Stop being so damn annoying and open your damn eyes. I only used you for your tracking skills…. I don't need you anymore be gone from me, and don't ever let me catch you ion my village again." Sasuke says with venom in his voice, which was ten times worse than Sakura's.

**Tears spill from Karin's eyes, she runs away never to return to Konoha again. Everything that night was peaceful. But Sasuke Uchiha could not get Sakura Haruno out of his head.**

**-Nel: Well that was the first chappy! I hope you liked it guys! Please check out my other one-shot's! :DDDD Like**

"**Christmas in Konoha." Or "A Knight's and Noble's New Year's Eve." I'd really appreciate it if you read and reviewed! Arigotou! Ja Ne! :DDDD**


	2. Sai returns

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**Sakura and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha; Naruto carrying four bags of Sakura's grocery's while Sakura carried two bags. As they were walking to their final destination, "Joten's weaponry supplies shop." They saw the last Uchiha walk out holding a bag filled with weapons and such. The shop was about thirty feet from the main gate's off to the side. Naruto noticing Sasuke walkout, scowls and looks away, Sakura just ignores him and continues to walk, the two Jonins pass him and are about to head into the shop, deep down Sasuke felt a pain in his heart, but he ignored it.**

**Soon Sakura stops and looks with wide eyes to the gates, Naruto smiles brightly, but soon is annoyed slightly.**

"No way…" Sakura says mouth slightly agape.

**Sakura's eyes are wide, a smile appears on her face, Naruto continues to look beyond the gate's, Sasuke hearing Sakura's words turns and looks towards the gates.**

"Look! Emotionless is back Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells.

"Sai-Kun!" Sakura yells out happily.

**Beyond the gates is a man with black ebony hair, pale skin, and black ebony eyes he limps inside of Konoha. His hair is stuck to his skin with sweat, he has two limping Anbu's next to him on either side of him. Sakura runs to him and throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. Naruto walks over holding the grocery's Sakura passed to him, he sets them down on the ground neatly and puts a hand on Sai's shoulder. Sai looks from being hugged to Naruto, they nod at each other.**

"Hello dickless, ugly." Sai says.

**Sakura smiles and punches his shoulder, Sai winces, Naruto scowls at his nickname. Sai looks over Naruto and Sakura's appearance and takes it in.**

"Well ugly… I've seen you've changed… you too dickless… well appearance wise of course…" Sai states.

**Sakura smiles and blushes, she puts both hands on either side of her flushed face, Naruto nods, then scowls.**

"Hey emotionless! I'm not dickless!" Naruto shouts.

"Oh?" Sai questions.

"Yeah! I asked Hinata-Chan out already!" Naruto says proudly.

**Sai smiles for Naruto's accomplishment.**

" 'Bout time you grew a pair dickless…" Sai says smugly.

"Hey! Emotionless shut it!" Naruto yells.

"Tell me dickless, did you get laid?" Sai asks.

**Soon Naruto blushes ten thousand shades of red, he has a nosebleed and slightly faints, but he catches himself, he wipes the blood away and glares at Sai, Sai just gives him a real smile and laughs softly.**

"You… you Baka!" Naruto yells out.

"Tsk, Tsk Naruto-Kun…" Sai starts.

"Guys…" Sakura says while stepping in between the two, with both her hands on their chests.

**Sasuke sees an image of a younger Sakura in between a younger Naruto and himself who are arguing, soon the image disappears and reveals the three Jonins.**

"Oii! Emotionless? Need Sakura-Chan to heal your beat up self?" Naruto asks with a goofy grin.

**Sai rolls his eyes and nods, Sakura sweat drops, she looks at Sai's wounds, she smiles at him, and bows respectfully at the two Anbu's, but the Anbu's get on their knees even in their injured state, they kneel before a higher ranking Anbu officer which is Sakura. Naruto decided to stay a Jonin until his time for Hokage came. Sakura smiles and waves it off, they stand up.**

"I will heal you here…" Sakura says in her medic voice.

**She puts her hands over Sai's chest, blue medical chakra comes out of her hands, all of Sai's scratches, bruises, and broken ribs heal in a matter of seconds, Sakura's chakra rhombus slightly glowing, she moves onto the two Anbu, she puts her hands on one Anbu's shoulder, and her other hand on the other's shoulder, they're wounds heal in seconds also, Sakura sighs and steps away.**

"Arigotou Lady Haruno!" Shikako the Anbu who was on Sai's left side says.

"Arigotou Ma'am…" Nikkia say's politely.

"Make sure to go straight to Lady Hokage, and report what happened on your mission immediately, understand?" Sakura asks.

**The two Anbu nod and disappear.**

"You too Sai-Kun." Sakura says.

"Later dickless, later ugly.

**He disappears in a red smoke; Naruto and Sakura have annoyed anime veins popping out of their foreheads. They look at each other and laugh, they turn around and get the grocery's only to see Sasuke walking with his own bag of supplies alone, Naruto and Sakura look at each other with sad filled eyes, Sakura bites her lip, while Naruto looks away, they head to Sakura's house.**

**-A couple of hours later-**

**Sakura walks the streets of Konoha, she walks inside Ichiraku's ramen bar, of course it's late at night and most people are safely in their homes resting, she enters the bar and nods at Teuchi respectfully, she sits in the back of the bar, and waits for Ayame to come take her order.**

"Hello Lady Haruno! What can I get for you?" Ayame asks respectfully.

"Hmmm… I'll have beef ramen." Sakura answers back.

"And to drink?"

"Camille tea please." Sakura says.

"Coming right up M'lady!" Ayame says while scurrying to the back to prepare Sakura's order.

**Sakura looks around the bar, something catches her eye, in the corner near the frosted windows is a man with raven colored hair, pale skin, and obsidian hues. He has tea in front of him that's steaming, but has yet to be touched, he has his head turned toward the window, Sakura has a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach, she bites her lips and gets up, she goes over to him and stands before his table.**

**Sasuke was staring out the window when a familiar color of pink catches his eye, realizing it's not outside, he turns around and looks up to see Sakura standing before him.**

"…." Sasuke stays silent.

"Hey." Sakura greets.

"Hey." He answers back quietly.

"Want some company?" Sakura asks somewhat shyly.

**Sasuke shrugs, she takes that as a "Yes" and sits down across from him, she smiles and looks at him.**

"Taking pity on me Sa-Ku-Ra." He says slowly. Sakura shivers, she loves the way her name rolls off his tongue; she shakes her head mentally and stares at him. She giggles.

"No. Just I just thought I would hang out with a former teammate." Sakura says sweetly.

"Former?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai."

"I came back… Tsunade put me back on the team…" He says quietly while looking at Sakura.

"That doesn't mean we still consider you our teammate…" Sakura says with venom dripping in her voice.

**The tension builds up in the air; it's so thick you can cut it with a butter knife, Ayame comes out with Sakura's food and drink, Ayame surprised not to find Sakura at her original table, looks around only to see Sakura sitting with the Uchiha, she smiles and goes to her.**

"Hn." Sasuke says.

**Ayame walks over to Sakura's new seat, Sakura give her an apologetic look, but Ayame waves it off, she set's the food down in front of Sakura, and bows respectfully to her, and takes off, Sakura drinks her tea peacefully.**

"Sorry Uchiha… but if you want to gain everyone's respect back… I suggest earning it… but I'd start with Naruto-Kun first. He is after all your best friend…" Sakura states in a bored tone.

**Sasuke snorts and looks back out the window, muttering.**

"Yeah… it seems all of you already have grown accustomed to a new friend..." Sasuke says so quietly Sakura had to lean forward to hear.

**Sakura gaps and giggles, Sasuke looks at her with an eyebrow raised, she giggles once more and sets down her tea.**

"I never would have thought the famous Sasuke Uchiha, would be jealous and feel replaced!" She says while laughing. Sasuke scowls and looks away through the window again.

"Well you should… you know..." Sakura says while lifting her tea to her lips, Sasuke's head snaps up and he looks at Sakura angrily.

"Sai-Kun is kind, annoying as hell sometimes, but kind and gentle… he cares about his teammates… not at first like you did, matter of fact… you two are alike; you even look alike too…" Sakura states.

"DO not compare me to that pathetic excuse for an Anbu." Sasuke says through gritted teeth, Sakura ignores his comment.

**Sakura leans forward a bit, her eyes glaring slightly, they look killer right now, and when she speaks her voice is filled with anger, hate, venom.**

"You're going to work hard to earn everyone's trust again I'll make sure of it… even though Lady Hokage didn't give you a punishment. We're going to give you our version of one." Sakura states angrily.

**She smirks and leans back in her seat. She crosses her arms over her chest squeezing her bosoms together unintentionally like Tsunade does, like student like teacher,**

"Tell me Uchiha… broke anyone's heart lately? Any young girls?" Sakura says with sarcasm, Sasuke looks at Sakura then looks away.

"Did you shoot them down and leave them on cold benches?" She asks a little too sweetly.

**She raises an eyebrow when she sees Sasuke grit his teeth and clench his hands into tight fists, so tight his skin turns white.**

"Tell me Sasuke-Kun…" She says purring, but adding the "Kun" prefix with a cold tone filled with venom.

"Is everything in life how you wanted it to be? After you killed Itachi of course. Did it bring you happiness? Are you pain free? Guilt free? Is the weight of the world finally off your shoulders? Tell me Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura says smugly.

**Sasuke stands up and slams his fist down on the table, Teuchi peers around his wall that separates the stove from the bar. Ayame looks curiously at the two Jonins/Anbu's. Sakura smiles and stands up while taking money out of her pouch to pay for her food.**

"Your pathetic Uchiha… did you actually think we would welcome you back with open arms? Wow… how naive you are Uchiha." Sakura says calmly.

"Good luck Uchiha I bid you the best of luck on your task… Ja Ne!" She says while walking out the bar, Sasuke sighs angrily and guilty.

**Sasuke walks out of the ramen bar after paying for his drink, he feels the guilt making it's way slowly through his heart, he walks the lonely path to the Uchiha manor, he thinks of ways he can get Sakura's trust back, and everyone else's. **

**Sakura goes home and showers, changes into black booty shorts and a black tank top, she lies down on her bed and looks up at her ceiling, guilt and sadness eating away at her heart. She hated being mean to Sasuke… but she has to make him understand the pain she felt by being betrayed by him, and for him knocking her out cold and leaving her on a bench, for all the creeps out there to have her. Hank Kami no one did.**

**-Nel: I admit! This chappy is shorter than the first one! This story actually came to me in a dream… I for once wanted to make Sakura sound even more badass than she already sounds in my other stories, and I love Sasuke-Kun and all, but he was a jerk for leaving her there, and hurting Naruto-Kun also. Anyways I hope you liked this chappy. The next chappy will be up sooner than I expected! Wish me luck dear reader's for I might make a little fluff here and there for the next chappy, don't worry yes there will be lemons! :DDDD And not just SasuSaku ;D Please R & R! Ja Ne! Arigotou again! :DDD**


	3. Regain one's trust

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**-Day one: Ino's trust.**

**Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the path to Yamanaka's flower shop, he knew this was going to wound his pride as an Uchiha, so much it made him want to puke, but if it ment getting on everyone's good side, and he ment EVERYONE'S good side, then he would do that.**

**Sasuke entered Yamanaka's flower shop; the bell atop the door's frame rang signaling a costumer was here, Ino comes out with a cheerful smile, when she sees Sasuke she manages to keep it on.**

"Well if it isn't Sasuke… Hmmm I wonder what he can be in here for this time..? More flowers…? For a lover? Hmmm?" Ino Asks. Sasuke mentally groans.

"…trustbackidon'tcarewhatitis…" Sasuke mumbles all together, Ino leans forward over the counter; she puts a hand to her ear and listens closely.

"Come again Sasuke? I didn't hear that." Ino says truthfully.

"I said… I came to see if there was a way… I could help or something a way to earn your trust… back I suppose…" Sasuke says looking away.

"Oh…" Ino says quietly, she thinks and smirks, she giggles and looks at Sasuke evilly, his eyes widen suddenly, an evil anime aura surrounds Ino and she leans over the counter more.

"Crap…" Sasuke groans out.

"Well there is one thing… but I don't know if you'll put your damn Uchiha pride to the side to do it…" Ino says evilly.

"What is it Ino?" Sasuke said clearly annoyed and pissed.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to get mad! Aren't you trying to earn my trust back? Well you'd better have a lot of free time on your hands Sasuke! Because I'm not going to make this easy!" Ino exclaims.

**Sasuke groans, Ino walks around the counter and hangs her purple apron up, she grabs Sasuke's hand and tugs him to the front, Sasuke groans, she switches the sign from "Open" to "Closed" she and Sasuke walk out, Ino puts a hand on her hip. Sasuke hates seeing Ino in that pose, it annoys him to the core, but if it means gaining her trust then he will deal with it.**

"Okay Sasuke! You're going to come with me! I need some shopping done and I can't carry it all by myself! Then afterwards, were going to go buy some clothes for me! And you're going to carry my bags, then I need my shop cleaned and swept, I hate cleaning I usually make Shika-Kun do it… but he's off on a mission so He obviously can't do it, so you are! Isn't this going to be fun?" Ino exclaims excitedly.

"I thought you said one thing…" Sasuke grumbles.

"Yeah well I've changed my mind, so shut up and let's go Sasuke!" Ino says happily.

**She grabs his arm and drags him to Konoha's market, he groans mentally, and follows her, but yanks his arm free, and follows; Ino rolls her eyes and heads to her first choice of stand.**

"Hello Rin-Chan, I'll take a bag of your freshest apples!" Ino says happily.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Rin says while bagging some apples.

"Oh and three limes, two boxes of strawberry's, and one bag of grapes please!" Ino says.

"Yes, of course." Rin says while bagging all for Ino's requests.

**Ino hands the yen over to Rin, Rin takes it and cashes it, she hands over Ino's bags of groceries, but Ino shakes her head and points at Sasuke, Rin hands the bags over to Sasuke who groans, but takes them, Ino moves on to the next stall.**

"Ohayo Marisol-Chan!" Ino says happily.

"Back again Ino-Chan? That's the third time this week!" Marisol says while laughing.

"I know! Sorry, but it seems I keep misplacing my black ink, and I need it to write for scrolls…" Ino says apologetically, Marisol waves it off.

"It's okay one more bottle of Death Ink it is…" Marisol says while wrapping the small jewel box size like Ink.

"Oh you can give it to Mr. Butler here…" Ino says smugly. Marisol smirks at Ino and hands it in a small bag to Sasuke; he has a total of two grocery bags on his left arm and the ink in his right.

**Sasuke scowls and walks with Ino to her next stop, but it's on the other side of Konoha, Sasuke groans, after many torturous minutes of walking with the loud mouthed blonde, they arrive at Ino's next destination. Sasuke's eyes widen as he realizes where they are. Ino has a cheery smile on her face; Sasuke has a somewhat guilty look, but also an angered look. Ino bangs on the door excitedly.**

"Sakura-Chan! Open up!" Ino yells to her friends door.

**There's shuffling and moving going on Sakura comes to the door and opens it only to see Ino with Sasuke, but what makes Sakura start giggling like crazy is the sight of Sasuke actually holding Ino's bags, Sakura smirks and looks at her best friend.**

"Alright Ino, what blackmail did you get on the Uchiha to make him do all this for you, because I know he wouldn't do this on his own free will…" Sakura says while stifling giggles.

"No I'm for real's Sakura-Chan! He came on his own free will no lie! I was like attempting to clean my flower shop and he walks in and was like, "I came to see if you needed help or a way I can gain your trust back." Ino says to her best friend while attempting to mock Sasuke's voice, which she fails miserably, causing Sakura to crack up.

"Mmmmhmmm, so straightforward huh? Well I guess that's to be expected from an Uchiha." Sakura states smugly, Ino nods.

"Oh yeah! I came to ask if you wanted to come with Sasuke and me to Konoha's west market, to shop and buy clothes it's not every day that the famous Sasuke Uchiha comes to help out with bags Ne?" Ino questions.

"No it's not… sorry Ino-pig… but I promised to go train with Sai-Kun today…" Sakura says apologetically to Ino.

"Awww! Okay that's alright, I'll ask TenTen then; see you later Billboard brow, oh and make sure nothing dirty goes on between you two!" Ino chirps, she winks and begins to walk off, with Sasuke following, but Sakura didn't miss the somewhat pained expression that crossed his face for a split second.

"Whatever Ino-Pig! Get out of here before you stink up my porch!" Sakura yells after Ino, Ino giggles and her and Sasuke leave.

**Finally Ino and Sasuke arrived at East Konoha's market, they went to the Hyuga mansion, but no answer came, they assumed Neji and TenTen were out. Ino rushes into the stores. She enters this Kimono dress shop.**

"Ohayo Miss Ino! Back for more Kimonos?" Nydia says.

"Hai! I need one for me and Shika-Kun's date tomorrow, after he gets back from his mission!" Ino exclaims to Nydia, Nydia nods slightly.

"Ah so that bum actually isn't lazy enough to take you out? That's a first" Nydia teases, Ino laughs.

**Nydia helps Ino through multiple Kimono's some short, some long, some way too revealing, and some to baggy, finally Ino finds the perfect one, she pays for it and Nydia bows respectfully, Ino smiles and waltzes out of the Kimono shop, Sasuke groans when she throws the bag at him, he catches it and puts it on his left arm, Ino skips to the shoe shop.**

"Ohayo Lilly-Sama!" Ino exclaims happily.

"O-ohayo Ino-Sempai… N-need shoes t-today?" Lilly quietly asks.

"Hai! It's for me and Shika-Kun's date tomorrow night!" Ino says.

"O-oh he comes b-back f-from his mission already?" Lilly asks politely.

"Hai!" Ino says happily.

"W-well let's find some shoe's shall w-we?" Lilly says happy for her friend. Ino nods.

**After about an hour or so, Ino finally finishes her shopping, the sun set's in Konoha it's around seven O'clock, when they arrive at Ino's house, which so happens to be in the back of the flower shop, Sasuke set's all the stuff down and rubs his sore shoulders.**

"You better not be tired already Sasuke! You still need to clean the shop!" Ino chirps.

"Great…" Sasuke says.

"Get to it, here's the keys to the shop, and the cleaning supplies you'll find in the closet in the shop, have fun!" Ino says.

**Sasuke rolls his eyes and flash steps to the front of the shop he opens it, and enter's the shop he admits is a mess, he sighs and grabs all the cleaning supplies, he sets it in the middle of the shop, he does multiple hand signs.**

"Multi Shadow clone… Jutsu!" Sasuke yells out with his smooth rich voice.

**Around four Sasuke's appear, most girls would have died of major nosebleeds, but eh… Sasuke makes one grab hold of a broom; the other a wash cloth; the other a duster and the last one window cleaner.**

"Clean until there's no dirt, dust, or stains left…" Sasuke commands his Shadow clones.

**After about an hour of waiting, Sasuke's shadow clones finally finish the job, they bow to Sasuke and disappear, he puts away the supplies and leaves; he locks the door and flash steps in front of Ino's door, he knocks, well more like bangs.**

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT I'M COMING!" Ino yells in anger, she throws open the door only to see Sasuke, she sighs, he puts the key in her hand, she smirks and puts a hand on her hip and leans against the doorway.

"Well done Sasuke, I'm surprised you haven't quit… I'm thankful for the favor's I needed to be done… especially cleaning up the shop… Okay consider me your friend again and you have earned my trust… however Uchiha…" Ino states, Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her tone of voice at the end.

"The next time you leave Konoha… I suggest not coming back… because I will kill you… understand? Don't underestimate my strength…" Ino says, she all of a sudden turns happy.

"Well thanks again! Ja Ne!" Ino exclaims, she shuts the door in Sasuke's face.

**Sasuke sighs tiredly, he yawns unintentionally and begins to walk home, Sasuke knew he had one helluva day today, and he knows he's going to have another one tomorrow… because tomorrow is the next person on his list. Sasuke teleports to the Uchiha manor and rests for tomorrow.**

**-Day two: Hinata's trust.**

**Sasuke was walking to Ichiraku's ramen bar hoping to see the Dobe there, because he knew if he found the Dobe he would find the Hyuga Heiress. Soon he found himself in front of Ichiraku's ramen bar, but instead of finding the Dobe he actually found Hinata just the person he was looking for.**

"Hinata." Sasuke says quietly.

**Hinata jumps from being called; she turns around and suddenly becomes very nervous. She has an order of ramen in her hands, along with tea.**

"S-S-Sasuke-San… w-what c-can I d-do f-for you..?" Hinata manages to stutter out, Sasuke grabs her wrist and drags her out; she glances around nervously.

"Y-yes…?" Hinata asks.

"Trust." Sasuke says.

"T-trust?" Hinata questions.

"Trust… what can I do… gain your trust back?" Sasuke asks quietly and annoyed.

"Trust… M-my trust? W-well uh…" Hinata says.

**Sasuke nods once, she looks up into his obsidian hues, she clears her throat and speaks with confidence she never thought she had.**

"Y-you want to earn m-my trust? M-make friends with Naruto-Kun a-again… make him trust you a-again… and y-you will earn my t-trust." Hinata manages to say without that much stuttering. Sasuke gives a nod.

"If y-you'll excuse me… on my way t-to see him… He's training a-and I thought I would b-bring him lunch… J-Ja Ne…" Hinata says while bowing, she "Poofs" away from him and to Naruto.

"**The Dobe huh? I'll save him for last…" **Sasuke thinks to himself.

**Sasuke bordily walks back to his manor to await tomorrow, but as he was walking he hears laughter, he recognizes it anywhere, he spins around, he see's Sakura come out of "Marissa's Sushi-Bar, eat it or Wing it! :D" With TenTen.**

"Hey Sakura..? Look..." TenTen says while pointing to Sasuke. Sakura looks and scowls.

"I don't see anything important. Shall we head off to the training grounds TenTen?" Sakura asks sweetly, TenTen nods, she gives an apologetic look to Sasuke when Sakura's not looking. The two leave.

"**I'll gain her trust back soon enough…" **Sasuke thinks to himself.

**Sasuke walks to his home, the sun's fully gone and it's around ten O'clock, Sasuke arrives home and collapses on his bed tired out. He rolls over on his side, the picture of team seven gleams with the moon's beams raining down on it. He sighs and closes his eyes soon sleep takes over him.**

**-Day three: Neji's Trust.**

**Sasuke Uchiha knew his life was over, he was going to die of pure humiliation, here he was an Uchiha, an UCHIHA walking through Konoha's street's in a Kimono fit for a girl that reached up to his ankles, low-heeled women sandals, and his hair has a bow in it, could it get anymore humiliating then this? Behind him walks Neji with his arms tucked into his white Kimono's robe.**

"Your humiliation, Uchiha is most entertaining…" Neji says smugly.

"Shut it Hyuga…" Sasuke mutters, people in Konoha's streets are laughing at Sasuke, but trying to hide it, Neji's just soaking this up.

"NA NI!" A female voice yells.

**Sasuke freezes, he knows that voice, he slowly turns around with an ashamed look on his face, Neji just grins, standing about twenty feet away from Sasuke is Sakura with Hinata and Naruto with her on either side of her. Naruto's jaw is to the floor, Hinata's face is nervous.**

"U-Uchiha…? NA NI!" Naruto yells, flocks of birds that were resting soar high up into the sky after hearing the shout, Sakura's mouth is slightly agape.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura says clearly shocked.

"Alright Uchiha thirty minutes are up, your free to g-…." Before Neji can finish his sentence Sasuke does a flame flicker jutsu.

**He disappears, the only thing is dark obsidian eyes staring into the eyes of a pearl colored, green apple, and cerulean eyes; and then he's gone.**

"D-did I just picture that? Or was Sasuke… uh dressed like a woman..." Sakura asks shocked to Naruto and Hinata.

"Y-yeah! We must have been hallucinating!" Naruto says.

"That's a big word, even for you Naruto..." Neji says quietly, Hinata gives Neji a "Don't talk about Naruto-Kun like that!" Look.

"Shut it girly!" Naruto yells.

"Uh… no comment…" Sakura says quietly.

"Eh! Anyways… Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan shall we?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Hinata reply at the same time, Naruto holds his arms out for the two female Kunochi's, they smile and elope arms with him; he leads them to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

**Neji smirks at Naruto and his cousin, he shrugs and disappears to his mansion to meditate, Sasuke has gained Neji's trust, and let's just say Neji was quite happy today.**

**-Nel: Well I hope you liked this chappy my fellow reader's! :DDDDD Okay recap! So far Sasuke-Kun has gained Ino and Neji's trust, he would have gained Hinata's trust, but he needs to gain Naruto's trust first, then he needs to go for Shikimaru's, Choji's, Shino's, Kiba's, TenTen's, and Naruto's! Let's do this! I promised fluff in this chapter and I didn't put it because a better Idea came to me so I'm saving it for the next chapter! I hope I have entertained you to the best of my abilities! Also the next chapter should be funny and tentionyyyy! :DDDD Please R & R! :D**


	4. Regain one's trust pt2, The Mission

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**-Day Four: Shikimaru's trust**

"Gain my trust eh…? So troublesome Uchiha…" Shikimaru says one lazy day.

"So do you or what?" Sasuke asks more like demands.

"Patience…" Shikimaru replies.

"I'm still thinking of a way that's why…"

"Tch." Sasuke says while leaning against a tree.

"Alright… you want my trust… you've got it… all I ask for in return is for you… to…" Shikimaru dozes off to sleep, Sasuke falls over anime style with legs up in the air, and he gets up and kicks Shikimaru's side, Shikimaru wakes up and looks up at the sky.

**The wind blows nice and calmly, the cherry blossom trees are swaying as if they were dancing with the wind, petals from the trees flew everywhere, making Shikimaru get lost in them, Sasuke just watches, Shikimaru sits up.**

"I don't exactly like any of my friends to be… enemies… I want them to live peacefully, with their friends and they're loved one's… especially loved one's… I know you and Sakura aren't exactly on speaking terms right now… Can't say I blame her… however… I really don't like it… so my favor for you is to ask her out… as friends of course, unless you feel otherwise…" Shikimaru says peacefully.

"Your serious?" Sasuke says annoyed.

"Yes, that's pretty much the only way you can earn my trust, patch up old friendships, stitch the old wounds close, and pray to Kami they don't reopen…" Shikimaru says wisely.

"Hn." Sasuke states, just as he's about to teleport away, Shikimaru says something.

"Oh and Uchiha? Don't just go ask her to dinner or lunch just to get my favor over with… I want you to connect understand? And I will be asking how it went… so do you best and actually enjoy yourself. That's all." Shikimaru says**. **

**Sasuke's about to tell him something, but he drifted back off to sleep, Sasuke rolls his eyes and teleports away.**

**-With Sakura-**

**Our beautiful medical ninja was on just finishing up her shift, it was exactly five O'clock in the afternoon and Sakura was released early from her job, due to lack of sick people to treat Sakura was bummed she couldn't help more, but she was happy she got to treat at least three patients today, she was walking out of the hospital when she spotted a raven haired man, thinking it was Sai she ran up to him to greet him with a big smile plastered on her face, but when the figure turned around, Sakura stopped mid-run and halted her wonderful smile, it was replaced with a bored look.**

"Oh… it's you…" Sakura starts.

"Yeah…" Sasuke says lowly.

"What do you want?" Sakura smirks, and looks up into his obsidian hues.

"Finally decide what you wanted from me?" Sakura asks.

"A s-second chance." He says.

"Second chance?" Sakura asks quietly.

"Hai." Sasuke says he looks down into her apple green eyes, she slightly blushes; she tries to hide it and succeeds.

"Let me guess… One of the rookie nine members's asked you to ask me something correct? And you think I would go along with it perfectly? Well you-…." Sakura begins, but Sasuke interrupts her.

"Your right I was asked by one of them…" He says quietly, Sakura's eyes widen at his truthful answer. 

"You think by telling em the truth, that you'll regain my trust? Tch. Uchiha you're so wrong, if you'll excuse me I have things to do…" Sakura says.

**Sakura begins walking, but Sasuke grabs her arm and pushes her against the side of the Hospital's gates, he pins her to the wall with both his arms on either side of her face, Sakura looks up determinedly into his eyes.**

"Sakura…" Sasuke starts.

"NO DAMMIT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sakura shouts.

**She knee's him in the stomach causing him to cough up Saliva and fall to the floor, she takes her chance to leave, she disappears in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals. The aroma fills the air, Sasuke sighs and stands up, wipes the wound near his mouth away.**

"Kuso…" Sasuke mutters.

**-Many hours later-**

**-Day five: TenTen's trust.**

**He uses his flame flicker jutsu to teleport himself to a waterfall training field, he looks at the water and see's a woman with brown chocolate hair, she stands on top of the water with chakra in her feet.**

"Heiki No Aijin Kara Tairyo Ni Otosu!" TenTen shouts suddenly.

**She kneels on the water and takes out two scrolls, they're blank, TenTen bites her thumb and two seals appear on the scrolls, she tosses them both in the air, stands up and takes out two Kuni's out of her Kuni holster's on her hips, she throws them perfectly in the air and they slam into the middle of the seal's soon multiple Kuni's, Tanto's, Shuriken, and Senbon's rain down making it look like black rain, in the rain down of weapon's you can see a weapon mistress making her way through the weapon's and looking like she's going to kill someone.**

"KAI!" TenTen shouts.

**Soon everything disappears in a big "Poof" TenTen sighs and stretches, she back flips off the water and lands on ground level, she puts her scroll on her shoulder strap, she feels a presence behind her she turns around and sees Sasuke leaning against a tree.**

"Ohayo Sasuke, how can I help you?" TenTen politely asks.

"I was… wondering if there was a way I could gain your trust back…" Sasuke mutters quietly.

"Trust…? Ah so this is what Neji-Kun was talking about… he did say you were going around asking for things… funny… I never would have thought I'd see the day when an Uchiha would ask for my trust… how rare…" TenTen says playfully, Sasuke has annoyed anime vein's popping out of his forehead.

"Kidding, Kidding! Hmmm well I really never held a grudge against you… and you've never really lost my trust… to be honest I never trusted you at all." TenTen says, Sasuke sweat drops.

"But I guess you can earn it…. By patching up your relationship with Sakura and Naruto." TenTen says with a smile.

"That's what that lazy-ass said…" Sasuke mutters.

"Shikimaru?" TenTen asks, Sasuke nods, TenTen giggles and shrugs.

"Yes well… can't blame him, I don't like my friends to hate one another either… so that is my favor, if you can repair your relationships with your friends… then you have my trust, until then Sasuke Uchiha." TenTen says.

**She throws a Kuni to the ground near her foot and a seal falls upon the ground, she disappears through it and teleports home, Sasuke sighs and heads to the next person on his list.**

**-Day Six: Choji's Trust.**

**Sasuke was walking to the Akimichi's place when all of a sudden he hears a shout.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE MEAT! DDDD:" Choji yells at a poor defenseless meat stall owner.

"Gomenosai sir!" The stall vender says, Choji gives him a hard look, Sasuke flash steps right next to Choji scaring him and the poor man shitless.

"Kami! Uchiha you scared the living daylight's outta me!" Choji exclaims.

"What do you n-need s-sir?" The stall vendor asks Sasuke trying to avoid Choji's hard gaze.

"Nothing… I simply came here for Choji…." Sasuke states bored.

"F-for me?" Choji asks nervously, Sasuke gives a swift nod.

**Sasuke motions for Choji to follow him, Choji nods and follows Sasuke; Sasuke leads the two too the park, Sasuke leans against a tree and inhales the cherry trees scent, Choji's stomach growls.**

"W-what do you need from me Uchiha?" Choji asks obviously nervous.

"Trust… I want to know how I can gain your trust back…" Sasuke says bored, Choji thinks about his question, he smirks widely.

"And this trust your seeking… can I ask anything?"

"Yeah I guess…" Sasuke replies.

"Well then! I feel special, the great Uchiha coming to ask for my trust, I'm touched! Anyways I'm really, really hungry! And I want meat! SO your job is to go and get me a crap load of meat so I can eat, once I have it in my possession… I will be a happy man and you shall have my trust, since it means so much to you." Choji says smugly, Sasuke shrugs and nods, he flash steps away, Choji smiles happily that he's going to get food.

**Sasuke travels to the old man at the meat stall, he finds the man crouching and rummaging through his stall for extra supplies, the old man sighs and stands up, he almost has a heart attack after seeing Sasuke.**

"Kami! F-forgive me sir, you scared me… I didn't see you there." The man says apologetically.

"I need to buy meat." Sasuke says.

"And a lot of it."

"Sorry son… but I'm fresh out..." He says apologetically again.

"How do I get more…?" Sasuke asks quietly and annoyed.

"You h-have to wait for next week's delivery… I go to the valley of nutrients…. And get the meat there… it's about two day's travels and then three day's travel's back…" The man says scared in the Uchiha's presence.

"I will go in your place… it will take me a day… and I need to get it anyways… where can I find this so called valley..?"

"Travel north until you reach the northern mountains of the fire nation, from there wait until you reach a waterfall, it only comes out at night…. And once you see it, go under it and it leads to the other side… on the other side you will arrive at the valley of nutrient's, from there find two perfectly good cows… and wa-laa!" The man says happily, Sasuke nods and thanks him.

"Oh but be forewarned… there are these beautiful ninja women who come at night to guard the valley, I always know how to out trick them… so I get through the passageway free… however for you it may be somewhat difficult… I suggest taking a partner along with you…" The man states, Sasuke "Hn's" and walks away.

**Sasuke makes his way to the Hokage's tower, he manages to get to the front gate's of the Hokage tower, Naruto and Hinata were passing by to head to his house because Hinata recently moved in with him :3, Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke enter the tower, he raises an eyebrow, Hinata looks too, Naruto looks at her, she nods, Naruto and Hinata teleport outside the Hokage's windows, and hide off to the side to hear well.**

**Sasuke knocks on the Hokage tower's door, a loud voice booms from beyond it.**

"Come in!" Tsunade's voice rings throughout the halls; Sasuke opens the door and walks in.

"Well, well Uchiha… this is a surprise… what are you paying me a kind visit?" Tsunade asks sweetly.

"I came… for permission to leave the village." Sasuke says in a monotone voice, Tsunade suddenly becomes serious, then angry.

"What the hell for Uchiha?" Tsunade questions.

"A mission." Sasuke answers back.

"You want me to give you a mission?"

"I already have one." He answers.

"By who's authority?" Tsunade questions angrily.

"My own… it's what you call to regain one's trust… this is strictly for Choji Akimichi." Sasuke answer's truthfully, Shizune can tell he's not lying and let's Tsunade know, Tsunade nods.

"Very well you have one week to complete this so called mission, I need a place, where s this mission to first?" Tsunade demands.

"The Valley of Nutrition."

"Let me guess that old geezer is out of meat again..? And Choji just so happened to buy his last package of meat…"

"Hai." Sasuke says.

**Tsunade leans back in her chair and thinks, she crosses her arms over her chest and her bosom's naturally squeeze together; she then get's up from her chair and looks out the window to the village.**

"Very well… however you must take two people with you on this mission… one I shall pick the other… is to your liking… I will send Sakura Haruno on this mission with you for her medic skills." Tsunade says.

"**Sure that's all you're sending her for…" **Sasuke thinks.

"I will pick Naruto Uzumaki as the third team member…" Sasuke says, Tsunade raises an eyebrow, but she's not surprised.

"These two are the only one's your comfortable working with isn't it?" Tsunade asks, Sasuke just shrugs.

"Trying to assemble team seven again eh Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Very well that's all… I shall notify Naruto and Sakura of their departure… well mostly Sakura… because Naruto already knows about the mission, along with Hinata Hyuga…." Tsunade says with a smirk, Sasuke rolls his eyes.

**Shizune opens the window and pulls Naruto and Hinata in the office, Hinata blushes out of nervousness, Naruto has a goofy grin on his face, Naruto stares at Tsunade.**

"Naruto you Baka… since you already know about the mission, I want you to be the one to tell Sakura of it… Sasuke Uchiha you are to remain on that couch Until Sakura and Naruto return here understand?" Tsunade question.

"Aa." Sasuke replies.

"You got it Baa-Chan! Though I don't see why we have to work with Uchiha here… but eh…" Naruto says slightly amused and bored, he takes off to find Sakura, Hinata stands awkwardly in front of Tsunade, Tsunade smiles at Hinata.

"No worries Hinata… you are not in trouble… I knew you were there the whole time with him… that Baka I swear he's a bad influence on everyone… making the Hyuga heiress have a bad side…" Tsunade says with a smirk, Hinata raises her hands in front of her in a defending gesture.

"No… N-Naruto-Kun Isn't…" Hinata defends Naruto.

"Teasing, only teasing Hinata." Tsunade says with a sweat drop, Hinata sweat drops too.

"You can go home now Hinata get some rest… don't worry the Uchiha will make sure he's safe, along with Sakura…" Tsunade says confidently, Sasuke snorts. Hinata nods and exits the tower to go home.

**After a couple of minutes of waiting Naruto runs into the office with Sakura at his side, she scowls when she sees the Uchiha, but ignores it, she bows respectfully to her Hokage, Tsunade smirks at her apprentice.**

"I can count on you for sure Sakura to complete this escort mission, understand?" Tsunade demands of her student.

"B-but Lady Hokage… w-why is he here…" She asks with venom in her voice at the word "Him".

"Because you and Naruto are the one's going to escort the Uchiha to the Valley of Nutrients… to get some meat…" Tsunade says.

"It's a simple mission so no worries…" 

"Well if it's a simple mission I don't see why me or Naruto has to go…" Sakura says confusedly.

"Because you are a medical ninja and if anything were to happen to the two you are the only one who can heal them, and because you are very smart and can handle a situation clearly… Naruto because incase thing's get out of control… Naruto can help put things back in order… understand?" Tsunade asks.

"H-hai… I understand M'lady…" Sakura says defeated.

"Good… you leave now. Good luck team seven we wish you a safe return. Dismissed!" Tsunade yells.

**With that team seven is gone in a flash to begin they're week long mission. Tsunade smirks and sits back in her seat, Shizune bits her lip in nervousness, Tsunade notices.**

"Do not worry Shizune… They'll hopefully sort they're troubles, and differences on this mission, we can only pray to Kami…" Tsunade states, Shizune nods in agreement.

"H-hai… M'lady." Shizune says quietly.

**-Nel: Well! I hope you liked this chappy! :DDDDD Don't worry! More fluff is on the way! :DDD just leave me a review on how you would like me to put the lemon in :D or where I should put it in for that matter! :DDD But I have a few idearrrrsXD of my own :D Arigotou for reading! Please R & R Ja Ne!**


	5. The Valley of Nutrients

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**-With Team Seven-**

"Sakura-Chan? I think were lost…" Naruto admits.

"No… I'm sure it's this way… the instruction's Uchiha gave to Lady Hokage were clear and simple." Sakura states.

**They are in a deep forest, rubble and dirt is everywhere, Naruto looks up at the darkening sky with his bright cerulean eyes, Sasuke looks around to see where they are, Sakura thinks.**

"The mountain… its north… just keep heading north." Sasuke says in a bored tone.

"Tch, whatever Uchiha, ready Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asks.

"Hai Sakura-Chan, but uh… Sakura-Chan it's going to rain soon… I can feel it, and it's already darkening, we can't travel like this…" Naruto says.

"Fine… let's set up camp ne?" Sakura says

"Arigotou Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells with his goofy grin on; she smiles.

**Soon darkness befalls the three Jonins, Naruto had set up his sleeping bag and was already knocked out, in the mountain's it could get quiet chilly, since they didn't know about the weather condition's they didn't pack anything warm, except for Sasuke but he always wears a second jacket underneath his Jonin flask jacket.**

**Soon the wind's slightly pick up, and snow begins to fall, very little though, Sakura shivers violently, but she hides it well, she breath's in and out, the air you can see, Sasuke was watching her from the fire he built, she was keeping guard, Sasuke wasn't tired, and Naruto was knocked out from sleep. Sasuke finally had enough of watching Sakura try to freeze herself to death, he gets up and walks to her, he sits down next to her.**

"W-w-what d-d-do y-you w-want U-U-Uchiha…?" Sakura stutters out from the cold.

"You're freezing Sakura…" Sasuke says quietly.

"N-No I'm f-f-f-ine…" Sakura replies.

"Stop being stubborn…"

"Stop a-a-a-annoying me…" Sakura says.

**Sasuke rolls his eyes, he unzips his Jonins flask jacket, and slips off the black Uchiha jacket underneath, he puts on his Jonins vest on again, he slips his jacket around Sakura's shaking shoulders, Sakura's about to protest when Sasuke wraps his arms around her shaking shoulder's, he pulls her in close, her shivering form leans into his warm embrace.**

"D-d-don't expect a t-t-t-thank you…" Sakura states quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke replies.

"**For now this is my tank you… you in my arm's… I don't know what it is… what is this feeling deep in my heart…?" **Sasuke thinks to himself.

**Cerulean eyes are opened and looking at the scene before him, he smiles at this, and yawns, he turns away to let the two have their privacy. Sakura starts to feel warm again, she wraps her arms around Sasuke's waist, while he holds her closer.**

**-Background music Ciel's Darkest Lullaby-**

"Sakura… I'm…sorry." Sasuke says, Sakura sighs, she loves the feeling of warmth around her, she knows deep down in her heart that he's been trying so hard to gain everyone's trust back, she wants' to trust him again… but she's afraid.

"Sasuke… I… I'm afraid…" Sakura says while burying her face into his chest.

"I know… I know why… and Sakura… You... shouldn't be because… "Sasuke says quietly almost in a whisper to her.

"I'm afraid… w-what if I do trust you again Sasuke? How do I know you won't leave again…? I can't have you leave us again… I couldn't bear it…. A-and… I.."

"Sakura…"

**Sasuke pulls her back away, he looks down at her flushed cheeks and into her green hues, he cups her cheek with his palm, she leans into his touch, with his other arm he snakes it around her waist, slowly he leans down, Sakura blushes, her eyes slowly close, but water soon, Sasuke leans down and captures Sakura's lips into a passionate kiss.**

**Sakura doesn't kiss back at first, but gives in soon after, her eyes fully close, tears slip out of her eyes, he runs his tongue along her bottom lip as if asking for entrance, she complies, he enters her wet cavern and explores it, they're tongues have a battle over dominance, Sakura snakes her hands into Sasuke's raven hair, He runs his hands up and down her back, but holds her closer to him.**

**Sasuke slowly breaks away from the kiss, Sakura is panting hard, her chest heaving up and down, Sasuke presses his cold lips to her forehead, she pulls out of the embrace and puts both her hands on both his cheeks, she leans in and kisses his lips once, twice, then she kisses his forehead, Sasuke pulls her in for a warm embrace, she rests her head against his shoulder, Sasuke moves her onto his lap, she blushes furiously, Sasuke inhales all of her, soon the two drift off to sleep leaning against a huge log, in each other's arms.**

**-The Next day-**

"Oii! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto says poking her on her arm.

**Sakura groans and wakes up, she's about to get up when she feel's protective arms around her, she looks up and sees she's resting in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha, events from yesterday flood back into her head she blushes furiously, she looks off to the side where Naruto's face to face with her, she yells.**

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! GET AWAY!" Sakura yells.

**She slaps him across the face with a chakra enhanced hand, Naruto fly's and lands in a comfortable bush, he has Anime angel's of Hinata circling above his head. Sasuke realizing Naruto's unconscious in a bush stands up really fast, Kuni in hand, Sakura looks over her shoulder at Sasuke, he looks at her and the two blush.**

"Ohayo… Sasuke-Kun." Sakura says shyly, with a finger to her cheek, her cheeks flush red.

"Morn…" Sasuke says, but stops himself, his eyes widen. He realizes Sakura just called him not only by his first name, but used the honorific he's missed.

"Uh…" Sasuke stats clearly nervous, but he hides it well.

**Sakura smiles and goes to him, she slides her arms around his waist, he's hesitant to do at first, but he shrugs it off and wraps his arms around her tiny figure.**

"I forgive you… and you have my trust… just… don't leave me again… or any of us understand?" Sakura says with a strong voice, but softness is detected.

"I promise." Sasuke says.

**She puts both he hands on his chest and pushes herself away, she smiles at him and goes to pick up camp, Sasuke goes to wake up Naruto. Sasuke kicks him in the side, Naruto sits up with a stinging cheek, he looks up into black obsidian hues, he scowls and looks away.**

"Oii! Sakura-Chan! What happened?" Naruto asks rubbing his cheeks.

"Nothing Naruto-Kun, you were asleep, you rolled out of your sleeping bag, which you still need to pack up." Sakura states sweetly, Naruto smiles and nods; he goes to pack up his stuff.

**Sasuke helps Sakura finish up packing, Naruto sees how Sakura smiles at him and allow him to help, Naruto smiles warmly, he finally believes his team is coming back together.**

"If we keep heading north, we'll reach the waterfall…. But then we have to camp out until nighttime in order for it to appear, shall we?" Sakura says then asks.

"Hai!" Naruto happily yells out, Sasuke nods.

**Soon team seven is on their way to complete their mission, Sakura is traveling low, while Naruto travel's high, Sasuke is traveling next to Sakura, to protect her, but Sasuke's also keeping an eye out for Naruto.**

"Sakura-Chan! Were coming closer to the waterfall! It's dried!" Naruto confirms

"But the scent of water fills the air…" Sasuke states.

"Double time!" Sakura yells out.

**They all pump chakra into their feet and shoot off to their destination like bullets.**

**Soon Sasuke comes to a stop, same with Sakura a few moments later, Naruto jumps down from his tree and lands on one of the boulders.**

"Now we wait?" Naruto asks.

"Now we wait." Sakura answers.

**Sakura sits on top of a boulder, same with Naruto, but Naruto lays down and looks up at the sky daydreaming of Hinata, Sakura jumps down from her boulder and looks around the place, Sasuke sees her looking around, he walks to her.**

"What… are you looking for?" Sasuke asks quietly

"Oh nothing… I was just inspecting the area." Sakura answers back.

"I'm going to go ahead and search the rest of the perimeter to make sure nothing's suspicious." Sakura says in her strong voice, Sasuke nods slightly.

"I'll come with you."

"Sasuke-Kun I can handle myself…" Sakura says lowly.

"I know you can… I just… I want to come."

**Sakura sees the worry in his eyes, and she knows there's no way of convincing him, she nods and takes his hand.**

"Naruto-Kun! Me and Sasuke-kun are going to go scour the area to see if we see anything okay?" Sakura yells back to Naruto, Naruto raises his hand up and gives them a thumb up from where he's laying down.

"Okay, let's go" Sakura says to Sasuke he nods and they flash step into the small area surrounding the supposed waterfall.

**-One hour later-**

"I wonder how everyone's doing back at the village…" Naruto says aloud.

"**Tearful was that day…"**

"Huh..?" Naruto asks himself.

"**From which the ashes will rise."**

"Who's there?" Naruto yells out, while taking out a Kuni.

"**The guilty man is condemned." **

"Sakura-Chan! If this is you singing again it's not funny, I fell for you last song, not this time!" Naruto shouts out playful, yet nervously.

"**So have mercy on him, Lord."**

**Naruto jumps down from the boulder, but soon becomes dizzy, he shakes his head left to right, his vision's slightly blurry, a figure walks toward him, Naruto's cerulean eyes are dull and glazed over.**

"**Compassionate Lord Jesus…." **The voice continues to sing.

"W-what's g-going… on?" Naruto questions lowly.

**Soon the figure reveals itself, Naruto's eyes widen in shock and in happiness. Naruto's eyes begin to close, the only thing he sees is the figure smile with her pale lips, revealing small canine teeth, but of course Naruto can't see that part, he smiles and inhales the woman's scent.**

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto sighs out.

"**Rest Naruto-Kun… Let me sing you to sleep…" the voice whispers.**

"You sing as good as Sakura-Chan Hinata-Chan…." Naruto sighs out again, sleepily.

"**The guilty man is condemned." **

**Naruto soon falls asleep in the woman's arm's, for which he assumes is Hinata's arms, he falls into a deep Genjutsu, that one of the lady ninja's created, from Naruto's view it's like he's sleeping and Hinata's singing him to sleep, from the outer view it shows Naruto standing up facing the waterfall singing to himself the words Hinata's singing to him, and he's swaying slightly, his eyes a glazed over also, and his eyes are closed for now, the mini pond below the water fall glows a bright white-yellowish color, and small firefly's are drifting here and there.**

**Naruto's chakra is slowly being taken from him as he continues to sing the song, and Sasuke and Sakura are nowhere to be found.**

"**So have mercy on him, Lord…" **

"**Compassionate Lord Jesus…." **The voice continues to sing.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sasuke-Kun maybe we should head back…" Sakura says finally.

"If you want… it seems there's no suspicious activity out here…" Sasuke says lowly.

"Right!" Sakura says with a smile.

**One of the three female ninja's is nearby, she kneels on the found with her hands clasped together as if she were praying, soon a bloody teardrop falls down her beautiful face. Soon the sky which was dark and cloudy, thunder's and rain begins to pour down hard, Sasuke and Sakura were exploring a shallow cave, that reaches fifty feet back, it's shielding them away from the rain right now, Sakura groans.**

"I guess we'll wait here until the rain stops…" Sakura says.

"Aa."

**Sakura walks back into the cave, she goes all the way inside and sits down in the back, on a small boulder, Sasuke who saw sticks and a bit of small logs, brought them with him he set's them in the back of the cave and puts stone's around them, he takes in a small breath, and a small line of fire comes from his mouth and set's the logs on fire, soon the cave is filled with a little more light and warmth.**

**-Back ground music Lala's Lullaby-**

"Gomenosai Sasuke-Kun… I didn't know it was going to rain." Sakura says truthfully.

"It's alright, I didn't know either." Sasuke replies.

**The rain continues to pour making "Drip drop" sounds here and there, the stalagmites that were in the cave also drip with water, and make small puddles of dew drops near the entrance to the cave. Sakura shivers slightly, she has her knees to her chest, Sasuke noticing her shivering, goes to her, he sits down right next to her and holds her to him, she blushes slightly, but it's masked with the color of light the fire gives off.**

**Sasuke rubs his arms up and down Sakura's arms to keep her warm. She smiles and looks up at him, he blushes at how beautiful the fire's light makes her look; soon Sasuke and Sakura are leaning forward towards, each other. Both blushing,**

**-To Naruto-**

"Is this one of the trespasser's?" The leader of the three female ninja's asks her partner, who is currently, the one who put a Genjutsu on Naruto and is posing as Hinata. The woman nods and continues to sing to Naruto.

"**Tearful was that day…" She begins to sing, and when she does the rain reaches them and begins to pour down, she holds Naruto closer, she kisses his cheeks and neck, sucking up his chakra force, she continues to sing, Naruto sleeps peacefully in her arms.**

"I'm going to go back to guard the waterfall… Mitzumi… make sure you enjoy yourself… and I know Migumi is making it rain, she's probably handling the other two trespassers." Mayrin says aloud.

**With that she shrugs and disappears in a whirlwind of dewdrops, Mitsumi giggles and continues to sing to her new chakra supply. Migumi is still making it rain, Migumi makes the rain have a comfortable presence.**

**-To SasuSaku! :DDD-**

**Sasuke slowly pulled Sakura up to him, **"Uhhh…. S-S-Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura moaned out, he smirked against her skin.

**Sasuke slowly trailed his fingers up and down the side of her hip bones, Sakura's eyes rolled back a bit, she bit her lip to suppress a moan.**"S-Sakura… are you sure?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"H-hai… I love you… and I want us to be even closer than we ever were before Sasuke-Kun… I am yours..." Sakura replies while blushing.

"And no one else's." Sasuke commands, she giggles and nods.

**Soon Sasuke lowers himself down to her, she gave him one last look of confirmation, the two were in each other's arms the rest of the night.**

**-To Naruto-**

"**Soon, very soon your chakra will be all mine… I will own your life…" Mitsumi says happily, she begins to sing once more.**

**-Nel: I appreciate all the nice reviews I've gotten from Sasukes1wuver I really appreciate it! I will continue the next chapter and post it ASAP! Can't wait to share it with you guys! :DDD Arigotou for reading please R & R Arigotou! Ja Ne!**


	6. Battle of the Crescent Moon Sister's!

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**Sasuke stood at the entrance to the cave his hand against the cold stone wall, Sakura was finishing packing up, the rain continues to pour.**

"Sasuke-Kun…? We're going to have to move out… even if it is raining hard like this… there's no helping it…" Sakura says.

"I know… is everything done?" He asks.

"Hai."

**Sasuke nod's and goes to the back of the cave, he grab's the pack's and put's his on; he hand's Sakura her's, she puts her's on and soon the two head out, from a distance a woman with bright blue eyes glares in their direction.**

"Let's go…" Sasuke says, Sakura nods and they head out.

**-To Naruto-**

"_**Hey kit…" **_**The demon voice says.**

"_**Wake up… you're going to let a mere woman deplete you of all your chakra… you so pathetic…" **_**It continues on.**

"_**You actually fell for this… thinking this woman was what was her name… ah yes, Hinata." **_

**Naruto stands in front of iron bars on top of the Iron bar's at the very top is a huge sutra seal, with the Nine tailed foxes' symbol imprinted on it. His eyes are glassy and glazed over; red eyes open and glare in his direction.**

"_**Maybe I should just take over your body right now… and show you how this really works…"**_

"_**If this was an actual battle… and you had that Hyuga girl with you… she'd be dead." **_**The Nine Tailed Fox says.**

**Naruto's eyes widen suddenly at the Fox's words. He steps forward with his hand outstretched, the fox smirks evilly.**

"_**I'll take over for now Kit… don't expect me to be so generous in the future, Tch. My holder is so pathetic…" **_** The fox mutters.**

**Soon orange chakra flows from within the bar's and surround Naruto, he closes his eyes and lets the chakra engulf him, the chakra bubbles here and there, and the Fox continues to snigger.**

**Mitsumi who was sitting on a boulder waiting for Naruto's chakra to completely run out, stands up, she cocks an eyebrow, her mouth widens slightly, she's about to perform a jutsu when orange chakra bursts out of the possessed man, soon he is crouching with two tail's visible, he has the fox coat around his body, Mitsumi was blown back and slammed into a tree by the force of the chakra.**

**Mitsumi stands up and fixes her Kimono, which is a dark purple, her high ponytailed dark green hair is up high, her piercing dark purple eyes glare at the Kyuubi holder, she wears black ninja boot's similar to Sakura's, her crescent moon forehead protector is around her neck like Hinata wear's hers. She has a Tanto strapped to her left knee.**

"Y-you're… you're the Nine Tails!" Mitsumi yells out.

**Naruto doesn't even answer, his eyes are larger and completely red, his nail's have grown considerably, his whisker's fully visible. Mitsumi crouches' and does multiple hand jutsus.**

"Fire Release: P…" Mitsumi begins to say.

**Before she can utter a single word, something slashes her against her face and chest, her eyes widen and glaze over, blood pours out from her wound making "Splish, Splash" sounds. She fall's to the floor, unable to move, Naruto somehow ended up behind her after he flash stepped and cut her down, Mitsumi's panting, sixteen inch claw marks go from the tip of her eyebrow to the end of her hip on her left side, some are across her chest. A puddle of blood begins to surround her.**

"K-K…Kuso… H-how cou…ld I h-have b-been so foolish? Nazedesu Ka…. I-it wasn't suppose t-to be l-like t-this… Kami…. I-it hurt's…" Mitsumi whisper's out.

**In an instant, the Kyuubi holder is above her, he cocks his head to the side like a curious fox would do, he raises his clawed fist, and brings it down, all you see is blood fly everywhere.**

"**Gomenosai… forgive me… my sister's…" Was Mitsumi's last thought before she dies.**

**-To Sasuke and Sakura-**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sakura yell's out to no one in particular.

"Let's move." Sasuke says.

**Sasuke and Sakura pump chakra into their feet and run fast, after about two minutes of traveling they near the site where Naruto is, but soon they come to a halt.**

"Sorry… but I cannot allow you to come any closer!" Migumi yells out, she smiles.

**Migumi's hair is pixie style, dark green, her eyes are a icy blue, her skin is a pale fair color. She wears a blue Kimono that reaches up to her thighs, low-heeled dark blue sandals, her crescent moon forehead protector is around her forehead, on her hip's she has a Kuni pouch and a senbon.**

"Fire release: Phoenix firebird!" She yells out.

**She crouches like a lioness. She puts her hand to her mouth like Sasuke does with his jutsu, soon she intakes a huge breathe and exhales it, a fire ball comes out and goes into the sky, soon it morphs into a phoenix bird, it glares with hit's hell filled eyes and come's crashing toward Sakura at an alarming speed. Sakura's eyes widen.**

**Sasuke flash step's right next to Sakura and swoops her up bridal style, she gasps at his speed, soon the two end up on the other side of the area the Phoenix bird crashed in, all that's left is ash and burnt ground.**

"Wind Release: Tornado's Wraith!" Migumi shouts.

**She jumps into the air and gather's all the chakra she can and generates it to her feet, she crosses her arms over her chest and spin's around repeatedly; too fast for the Human eye to see, soon wind and chakra collect around her body. **

"SHARIGAN!" Sasuke shouts.

**Sasuke's deep Obsidian colored eye's soon turn bloody red filled with rage and with the clan's famous Kekkai Genkai… Sharigan.**

**Migumi come's crashing down towards the earth. Tree's sway back and forth as if dancing with her technique. Sakura pulls her glove's on quickly she gather's a lot of chakra into her right fist, she jumps into the air and front flip's, her beautiful pink hair flow's around her, she come's crashing down faster than Migumi does.**

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura yell's out in her battle cry.

**Sakura's fist slam's onto the ground and it stands still for a second, then it shudder's and gives out, the Earth shatter's and goes' everywhere like a bunch of Sakura petal's dancing in the wind, Sakura's head snaps up and she smirks. She back flips as Migumi comes crashing down into the now ruined earth, her feet get tangled up into the messed up ground and she fall's through, but manages to hang onto a large thick root that was dangling from the crater, she uses her strength and pull's herself over the edge and stands straight, but her neck comes in contact with Sasuke's cool katana.**

"That move was incorrect… Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke says.

**Her eyes widen, electricity come's from Sasuke's body and into his Katana, it surrounds her and him, she tries to move out of the way, but it's too late. She scream's out in pain, the Chidori cut's her all over, blood splatter's all around the two ninja's, Sakura's eyes look in fascination as Sasuke is surrounded by light blue chakra and lightning.**

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MIGUMI! DAMN YOU! Sound release: Lullaby of Death!" the other female voice call's out.

**Her dark green hair flow's behind her gracefully, she jump's forward, and open's her mouth, she puts her hands behind her back, sound wave's come from her mouth and slam into Sasuke, he let's go of Migumi's now fried body and hold's his ears, blood slide's down them, Sakura's eyes widen, she does multiple hand signs soon her purple chakra rhombus begins to glow, light lavender mark's spread across her forehead, Sakura's hand's glow a bright blue color as the chakra surround's it, she takes a crouching position, soon she charges for Mayrin.**

"Sound release: Lullaby of sleep!" Mayrin shouts.

**Mayrin flash step's on Sakura's side and grab's her hair, she puts a knee to her back, Sakura is forced on her knees, she winces when Mayrin pull's her hair, Sasuke's disoriented, there's a huge buzzing sound in his ear, he can't hear anything, and his vision's blurry, his Sharigan deactivates, and he's left helpless.**

**Mayrin leans forward and put's her lips to Sakura's ear, she begins to whisper, Sakura winces.**

**-Background music Ciel's Darkest Lullaby-**

**Before Mayrin can get out a single word, Sakura thrusts her head back and slam's the back of it into Mayrin's face, Mayrin howl's in pain as she clutches her broken nose, Sakura roll's forward, spy style! And swing's her leg out, it come's in contact with the back of Mayrin's leg's and they're kicked out from her, she falls on her ass, Sakura takes her chance.**

**She does a hand stand, spin's on her hand's and curves her flexible body, she brings her leg down on Mayrin's stomach, all you hear is a crack, it sounds like a tree breaking, Mayrin's eyes widen, she cough's up blood which splatters on the ground, Sakura stands up quickly, she grab's Mayrin's shirt and slowly pulls out her Tanto from her hip strap.**

"I will kill you for hurting Sasuke-Kun… and then I'll burn you and your other comrade's bodies… it will be as if you never existed… prepare to die…" Sakura says through clenched teeth.

**Mayrin look's up into those apple green eyes, her eyes widen, she struggles to free herself of Sakura's grip, but to no avail… soon she gives up. Sakura yanks her hair, after releasing her grip on Mayrin's shirt, she hold's the Tanto to Mayrin's neck. Sakura does a quick clean cut across Mayrin's throat, blood pours out, but down her neck like a waterfall instead of squirting out like a sprinkler. A tear falls from Mayrin's eye.**

"**Nazedesu Ka? This… wasn't supposed to be the plan… I've failed… I'm weak… G-gomenosai… Mitsumi… Migumi… My sister's I've failed you… I couldn't defeat this nuisance…" Mayrin's last thoughts were.**

"Gomenosai… my sister's…" Was Mayrin's last word's.

**Mayrin fell to the floor dead, her head turned sideways, her eyes were still open, but were deprieved of life, they were fully dull, a puddle of blood surrounds her neck and head area. Sakura wipes the blood of her Tanto, she slides it back in her thigh strap, she flash steps over to Sasuke, Her hands glow bright green, she taps him lightly on the forehead, soon his vision returns more clearly, and the buzzing goes away, he blinks a couple of times before turning to Sakura, he gives her a slight smile.**

"Hn. Seems this time I wasn't helpful… You okay?" Sasuke says.

"Fine... It's just that… she said she had sister's… Sasuke-Kun… what if she was trying to protect them… and she looked an awful lot like the one you killed… what if there was more…?" Sakura asks.

"She attacked us… it was self defense… it was either to kill or be killed… she knew that if she died it would be her fault because she engaged into battle with us… same goes for her sister." Sasuke says back.

**Sakura slightly nods, Sasuke put's away his katana, and takes Sakura into his arms, for the first time since the beginning of their battle they feel the negative chakra coming from beyond the trees, Sakura's seal returns back into its original purple rhombus seal on her forehead, Sasuke activates his Sharigan, his eyes slightly widen.**

"Such negative chakra…" Sakura says.

"It's the dobe… he has the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra surrounding him…" Sasuke states.

"B-but w-why…" Sakura asks.

"Dunno… I really don't want to find out… however… we need to complete this stupid mission… and if the dobe's like that… we won't finish it…" Sasuke says.

"W-what do we do?" Sakura asks.

"Get him to turn back to normal…"

"How?"

"I'll leave that to you…" Sasuke says.

**Sakura sweat drop's, but nods, she and Sasuke take off after burning the bodies of the two females, they gush chakra into their feet to give them a boost of speed, Soon they enter the clearing where the waterfall is, it's about Twilight and they see a figure surrounded in orange chakra, his eyes blaze bloody red.**

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Sakura starts.

**Naruto growls, Sakura sighs, she steps forward, Naruto pauses and hesitates.**

"_**Kit… this woman… she could be one of the other two posing as Sakura, and the other one can be posing as your so called "Teme" friend…." **_**The fox says.**

**Naruto growls again, he slams his hand down on the ground, the ground shatters and rips, it goes towards Sakura, Sasuke once again swoops her up into a bridal style, he teleports them on top of a big boulder.**

"Naruto-Kun! You Baka! Stop this!" Sakura shouts.

**Tear pool at Sakura's eyes, but she blinks them away, she has an angry face on, Sasuke continues to hold her, she jumps down from his arms and steps forward on top of the boulder, looking at Naruto. Naruto pauses his next attack, he is on all fours, and he backs up, he glares at the two.**

"Snap out of it you Baka! What about us! Do you really want to hurt your best friends? What about Hinata-Chan! Are you crazy! How do you think this will affect her! She never wanted to see you in this form again after we fought Pein!" 

**Naruto's eyes widen, he mentally nods, soon the chakra disappears all around him, his tail's fade away, he stands up and his eyes go from being bloody red, his eyes turn back into their original Cerulean color, he takes one step forward and collapses completely exhausted from the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. Sakura runs to Naruto and heals him of his wound's if he had any, she tries to wake him up, but he's snoring and thinking of Hinata. Sasuke rolls his eyes and grab's Naruto's unconscious body and lay's it on a boulder.**

"Sakura… stay here and watch Naruto… I have to go on alone… it's my job…" Sasuke says.

"B-but Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura starts.

"Don't worry Sakura… it's only two cows…" Sasuke says while smirking.

**Sakura sweat drops then regains her composure, she smiles and nods, sits on the boulder and waves to Sasuke, he nods in acknowledgement and takes off into the now pouring waterfall, he jumps through it and walks through the cave, his outfit is wet, and clings to him, you can see his nice muscles. **

**Sasuke finally sees a light coming from the cave, he walks through and shields his eyes from the blinding light, when he reopens them he sees a green field, with flowers everywhere, he sees multiple cows' hundreds of them! He notices they all look like the ones on Konoha's milk cartons.**

"**This must be the cow's that Kakashi speaks of, they must be the ones who make the milk he likes, why does he like shaking the carton I wonder…" Sasuke thinks.**

**He jumps down from the small cliff he was on and walks through the field, he steps in front of two cow's that were minding their own business and chewing on grass, birds chirps peacefully and fly through the air gracefully. Sasuke takes out two metal strings and ties them around two cow's necks, he tugs on it, and the cow stop chewing they look in Sasuke's direction then at each other, they soon run off quickly catching Sasuke off guard, he lost his grip on the string's, soon he's on a chase, for two smart cows.**

**-To Sakura-**

"Stupid Baka… when are you going to learn not to lose your temper… especially with enemies…" Sakura says aloud to an unconscious Naruto.

**There's a rustle in the bushes, Sakura stands up hand on her Tanto, she crouches' slightly, her Kimono slightly hikes up a bit, her hair falls over her shoulders.**

"Who's there?" Sakura question's to the shaded bushes.

"Hehe…" A dark voice says.

**Sakura's eyes slightly widen, she glares at her enemy, and scowls.**

"It's you."

**-Nel: BWUHAHAHA! Sorry fellow reader's cliff hanger! :DDDD I hope you liked this chapter! :D I worked hard! I would like to thank my entire reviewer's you amazing! :D Please R & R! No flames Please! :D**


	7. The Wasp and the Cherry Blossom

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

Sakura stood her guard; the woman red head smirked wickedly, while leaning against the thin tree. Her arms are crossed over her chest.

"Yupp I'm back… and I'll be taking my Sasuke-Kun back… I've been training more and more…" Karin states.

"Are you fucking delusional! You've got to be kidding me… creepy, scary, ugly, annoying, and clingy… you truly are what Sasuke-Kun described you… Didn't I tell you before? If you can't see that Sasuke-Kun doesn't love you, you must be one desperate woman." Sakura says.

"We'll see who's stronger! And worthy of Sasuke-Kun's love!" Karin declares.

Sakura rolls her eyes and crouches, Karin takes out two Kuni's and crouches also. Soon the two female Kunochi's are at it. Sakura jumps forward and begins to engage Karin in a Taijutsu battle.

Karin crouches and swings her leg out, Sakura jumps into the air to avoid the kick, she swings her chakra enhanced fist and Karin catches it, she twists it and pushes Sakura backwards. Sakura charges forward, both her hands held out in front of her, she jumps up in the air and comes down onto the ground.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura shouts out.

She comes crashing down towards the earth; Karin's eyes widen she back flips a few feet away and lands on her two feet. Karin bites her thumb and slashes it across her forearm, chakra inscriptions of black writing's appear on her skin, like the curse mark because she has one. It spreads all over her arms; she rips off the sleeves to her shirt. She smirks at Sakura's shocked look.

"That's right pinky it's a bond we all have to Orochimaru… me and Sasuke-Kun have one... so in a way were bonded more than you ever will be!" Karin smugly states.

"Bonded you say? To that snake? How could you even be proud of that! He was a monster! He hurt Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouts out.

"He gave him power!" Karin replies back.

"You're an idiot!" Sakura shouts out.

"And you a pink wench whose annoying and weak that no one loves! Your pathetic! No wonder Sasuke-Kun said all those things about you!" Karin shouts.

Sakura freezes her next attack that she was about to perform. She glares at Karin, Karin smirks and glares at Sakura, she opens her big mouth.

"Ah that's right… you don't know… well while me and MY Sasuke-Kun were on missions for Lord Orochimaru… I asked what your old team was like… he said there was a blonde named Naruto, occasionally named the "Dobe." Karin air quotes. He was loud and annoying… he got on everyone's nerve!" Karin states.

Sakura yells and charges for Karin, she thrusts her fists out, Karin blocks one hit with her forearm and catches Sakura's other hit with her other arm, she twists her arm around and Knee's Sakura in the back, Sakura falls to her knees helpless, Karin puts one foot on Sakura's back while one hand pin's Sakura's arms behind her back and the other is snaked in her beautiful bubble gum pink hair.

"Keh." Sakura mutters.

Karin smirk's, she slams Sakura's face into the ground, Sakura winces, specks of dirt are here and there on Sakura's angelic face, Karin smirks widely. Sakura had bit her lip when she was slammed into the ground, a trickle of blood pours down the side of her mouth, she can't heal it because Karin has her arm's pinned, her back hurts.

"Awww did I offend your friend? Boo Hoo! Get over it! God your weak, even after all this time… your still the same weak little Sakura Sasuke-Kun described all those years ago…" Karin sneers out.

"Oh I never got to finish… after he was done explaining the fox's statement; he said there was another teammate of his… he said she was weak. Annoying. Clingy. Pathetic. Did I mention weak? Oh yes… and just another stupid fan girl…" Karin says.

Sakura's eyes leak tears for the first time, those words struck her hard in the heart, she couldn't believe Sasuke would say that about her. She didn't want to listen anymore, but Karin tugged her long hair tightly, Sakura cried out in pain. Karin smirked.

"Awww go ahead and cry, it only means that I was right! You're weak! And I'm prettier, stronger, and Sasuke-Kun will choose me to be his wife, and together we will revive the Uchiha clan!" Karin says while laughing, the tears fall from Sakura's face and onto her exposed thigh's; the situation is so similar to her and Kin's situation all those years ago in "The Forest of Death."

**-To Sasuke-**

"_**Damn cows… trying to outsmart me…" **_Sasuke thinks.

"_**Better get back to Sakura…. And the Dobe."**_

Sasuke has a tight hold on the leashes that are around the two smart-ass cow's necks, the cow's anime sweat drop at their foolishness, Sasuke leads them through the waterfall. Soon they appear on the other side, it's about to become sunrise, he looks out at the clearing he sees Naruto lying on the boulder, but sees no Sakura, he ties the cow's to the huge boulder, they see grass and begin to eat it, he walks until he sees a small clearing.

**-To Sakura-**

"_**She's right… after all this time.. I've been so weak… I try and try to be strong, and nothing works… I've trained under Lady Tsunade… but nothing… I'm in the same situation as when I was in when I was younger… I refuse to be this weak… no I will prove I am strong… no more weak Sakura Haruno… but Strong Sakura Haruno! SHANNARO!" **_Sakura mentally thinks.

Sakura slides up her dress slightly near the thigh area, she reaches for a sharp Kuni, and Karin begins to giggle.

"You think a small Kuni is going to work on me?" Karin questions.

Sakura smirks and sighs in relief. She looks over her shoulder with her tear stained face, and bruised. She holds the Kuni and looks at Karin.

"Who said the Kuni was ment for you?" Sakura asks.

Sakura put's the Kuni right below her hair where Karin has a hold of; she simply cuts it where the hold was. Right when she cut it Sasuke walked through the clearing watching the scene before him.

Sakura stands up tall proudly; her beautiful waist length long hair fly's in all direction's that the wind blows, her hair is now up to her neck, like she had in her Chunin days. Sasuke watches the bruises and cuts on Sakura immediately heal when she activated her chakra rhombus, the purple engraving's spread throughout all her forehead, she turns around, her dress ripped here and there from her battle with Karin, Karin lay's on the floor shocked, with a small portion of Sakura's hair in her hands. She's about to stand up when Sakura flash steps on top of her.

Both Sakura's leg's are on either side of Karin's waist. Karin's eyes widen as Sakura draws a pink handled Tanto. She raises it above Karin's chest, ad brings it down. All you hear is a "Splish Splash" sound, Sakura's eyes widen, and so do Karin's, Sakura stands up slowly and stumbles back, Karin sits up and crawls backwards using her arms, both female's eyes are glazed slightly.

Blood drips down Sakura's Kimono, it trickles from her chest area to her legs and pools in a small puddle by her feet, a Large Kuni is embedded into Sakura's chest, Sakura falls backwards, Sasuke flash steps, eyes widened, to Sakura, he catches her and they fall to the ground together with her head on his shoulder and her body on his lap.

Karin's eyes widen at the passion between them, she mentally curses.

"K-kuso… I c-can't heal… my chakra supply… is failing me…" Karin says lowly.

Karin collapses face forward into the ground, pushing the Tanto that was protruding from her chest to go deeper in piercing the rest of her heart, she dies within minutes. Blood pools all around her.

"_**N-Nazedesu Ka… Sasuke-Kun… why her… why not me… why….?" **_Were Karin's last thoughts.

"Sakura… Sakura!" Sasuke yells.

Sakura wince's her eyes flutter open, soon smoke begins to comes from her wound, the Kuni is pushed out form her chest, and the wound closes up almost instantly, Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, the Lavender Rhombus upon Sakura's forehead glimmers in the sunlight then fades away going back to just a plain old Lavender chakra diamond.

Sakura winces as she sits up, Sasuke's arms were around her shoulder, Sasuke put's a hand to her cheek, and his other hand caresses her pink tresses that are now razor looking.

"Don't touch me…" Sakura mutters darkly.

She gets up and goes to Karin's body, she growls and does a few hand seals, she drops a red bead on Karin's back, soon it bursts and fire engulfs Karin's body and slowly begins to burn her flesh away. Sakura adjusts what's left of her outfit.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questions.

Sakura stands up straight and turns away from him, she begins walking toward the direction of where Naruto is resting on the boulder, she reaches the site, while Sasuke is traveling after her trying to figure out what he's done to make her so… angry… no not angry that's not even the word he should use… Sakura Haruno wasn't angry… she was furious.

"Sakura…? What's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura ignores him and goes to Naruto's unconscious body, she grabs him and carries him piggyback style, Sasuke goes to her and tries to reach for Naruto's body.

"I'll…" He begins.

"Are you stupid or something Uchiha? You have two cows already… get them to Konoha, to that meat seller, I'll get him. It's obvious you can't carry him." Sakura sneers out.

Sasuke eyes widen, Sakura takes off like a bullet into the forest, she runs as fast as she can with Naruto's heavy body, battling fatigue and Sasuke's questioning stares.

**-Few hours later-**

Sasuke went to give the cows to the meat vender while Sakura took Naruto to his apartment, she kept getting shocked stares at the people who kept gawking at her chopped up hair, because they're used to her with her long hair. She arrives and knocks on the door, there's shuffling going on inside and a dark haired indigo woman answers the door, her eyes widen at the unconscious loud-mouthed ninja in Sakura's arms, she helps Sakura bring him upstairs into their bedroom.

"Oh Naruto-Kun!" Hinata says worriedly.

"He's fine Hinata-Chan…. He's over exhausted himself… a couple more hours rest and he should be fine. I must go I need to change… please make sure he gets plenty of water. Oh and Hinata-Chan? He's going to want to see you when he awakens so be sure not to leave him alone." Sakura states in her medical voice, Hinata nods her thanks.

"Arigotou Sakura-Chan, t-thank you for w-watching over Naruto-Kun… I o-owe y-you…" Hinata says politely.

"No problem, Ja Ne Hinata-Chan!" Sakura yells out.

"Ja Ne." 

Sakura heads out the door and walks down Konoha's streets, she continues to get stares, she finally reaches' her destination.

"Oii! Ino-Pig! Open up!" Sakura shout's at the apartment's door.

There's shuffling and a cat meowing loudly, Ino opens the door and stares in shock at her friend, she opens her mouth, and all hell breaks loose.

"SAKURA HARUNO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Ino shouts out, Sakura sweat drops.

Sakura places a hand over Ino's mouth and pushes her inside hurriedly, Ino continues to stare. Sakura gives her a slight smile.

"W-well you see I was on a mission, and it got in the way and well… you s-see…" Sakura says trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ah, ah, ah… quiet! I'll fix this! I swear to Kami I will… it's horrible!" Ino says.

Sakura sweat drops, Ino leads Sakura to a stool in her kitchen, she makes her sit down and lean back, Ino grabs her hair supplies that's under the kitchen sink, she begins working on Sakura's hair and the two talk.

**-One hour later-**

"Okay… this is as best as I could make it look, I think it looks damn well good." Ino says proudly.

Ino holds a huge mirror in front of Sakura's view, Sakura's eyes widen in shock, she never thought her hair could be fixed, but she was proven wrong, her hair is still pink, but it's now in the form of Kisa Soma's from Fruits Basket.

"Oh Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouts happily, Ino smirks at her work.

Sakura tackles Ino into a bear hug, there's shuffling from the other room and a pineapple-haired man walks into the kitchen to see the two girls giggling and smiling on the floor, he sweat drops.

"Do I even want to know?" Shikimaru asks.

"Nope!" Both girls say at the same time.

"Fair enough…" Shikimaru replies.

Shikimaru holds both his hands out to both females, they each take hold of one, he hauls them up to their feet, Ino wraps her arms around Shikimaru's waist, Sakura smiles brightly, and Shikimaru smirks.

"So what's with the new due?" He asks Sakura.

"Oh uh… mission went wrong… had to cut it, it kept getting in the way…" Sakura defends.

"Oh, but don't worry about Shika-Kun! Doesn't that hairstyle look so Kawaii on Billboard-Brow?" Ino questions threateningly at Shikimaru.

"Troublesome…" he mutters, but nods that it looks good.

All of them smile and giggle, soon the sun goes down and everyone's getting ready for lights out, Sakura smiles and waves goodbye at her two friends.

"Oii! Billboard-Brow! Put clothes on crazy!" Ino shouts out after Sakura, but she's already gone.

"That girl…"

"Troublesome woman." Shikimaru states.

Ino giggles and kisses Shikimaru; he grins against her lips and leads her to the bedroom.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was walking down the dirt trail near the mountains where her house is, she hums a small lullaby she heard from one of the children at the hospital.

**-AKA: Ciel's Lullaby-**

Sakura continues to walk until she feels a presence behind her, she whips around with her fist held out, but it comes in contact with a forearm, she stares into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, she scowls and turns away, she begins to walk away again. But he flash steps in front of her and puts both his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Sakura." Sasuke says.

"What do you want _**Uchiha?"**_

Sasuke slightly mentally winces at the word "Uchiha." He thought they were past all that.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"You tell me, you… you… TEME!" Sakura shout's out.

His eyes widen slightly, she sneers in his face and begins to walk again, he grab's her and drags her to the side, despite her protests, he slightly pushes her against a tree, and pins her there.

"Tell me."

"Ugh… god Uchiha you're so annoying! Leave me alone!" Sakura shouts, but he ignores it, Sakura looks off to the side.

"What did Karin say?" He says.

Sakura notices his voice is filled with venom especially when he said "Her" name.

"Oh like you don't already know!"

"I don't!"

"Well you said it!" Sakura shouts.

"What the hell do you mean?" He questions angrily and slightly confused.

"Weak. Annoying. Clingy. Pathetic. Oh yes… and just another stupid fan girl…" Sakura repeats the words Karin told her.

Sasuke's eyes widen, he remembers telling Karin that, he ment it at the time, but that was so long ago, but he knows how Sakura would feel about that.

"Sakura I…."

"Don't even think about trying to defend yourself! I know how you feel! I can't believe I even gave myself to you, you disgust me! GO TO HELL UC…." Sakura says.

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips against her pink plump ones. She blushes a deep crimson, she kisses him back for about a minute, but pushes against his chest, he breaks the kiss, she sighs, and looks him in the eyes, she raises her hand, Sasuke thinking she was going to place it on his cheek, fly's backwards, when a fist came in contact with his cheek.

He looks up with wide-white anime eyes. He scoots back when he sees the fury leak from Sakura's body, he stands up and rubs his cheek; she crouches forward slightly.

"Uchiha…."

"Sakura…wait! That was so long ago! You actually expect me to feel the same way now as I did when I was a kid?" He questions her, Sakura halts her movements.

"Y-you mean y-you don't?" Sakura asks quietly.

"Not even close." He says while walking up to her.

"B-but… s-she was r-right and…" Sakura says, her bottom lip trembling.

"Karin doesn't know anything about me… she was merely a tool I used over and over again… she was a delusional woman… and she can burn…" He says.

He tilts her chin upward towards him, she blushes slightly, he kisses her full on, on the lips, Sasuke runs his tongue along the bottom of her lip, she moaned into the kiss, Sasuke grabbed her waist and held her closely, she was pushed up so close he could practically feel her fast heartbeat, she blushes as she realized he could probably feel her heart beat, he broke the kiss and looked into her apple hues. He smirked and she naturally blushed. Sasuke grabbed her hand and she smiled warmly.

"I've earned Choji's trust…" He says after a quiet moment of walking.

"Ah, so I've heard… and not just his… but TenTen's, Neji-Sama, Hinata-Chan's, Naruto-Kun's, Shikimaru, Ino-Pig's… and Mine…" She says.

He had to smile at this, he stopped and kissed the top of her forehead, but Sakura wasn't finished.

"Partially…." She finishes.

Sasuke comes to a halt and stares at her like she's crazy, she smirks evilly.

"Sasuke-Kun… I do believe I said everyone's trust…" Sakura said.

"But I did…" Sasuke begins.

Soon realization hit's him. He forgot about Shino, Kiba, Shizune, Tsunade, Gai, Kurinei, and Kakashi.

"Kuso…" Sasuke starts.

Sakura giggles and tightens her grip on his hand and leans her head against his shoulder, he smiles slightly down at her, and Sakura knows that smile was only ment for her, she also knew he never smiled so this was a rare sight to see… and Sakura Haruno would treasure it forever.

The two walked back to the Uchiha manor to finish some unfinished business ^_^ if ya know what I mean ;3

**-Nel: Ohayo my fellow reader's here it is! I finally updated! I apologize friends for not updating sooner! :DDDD BUT I DID NOW! :DDDD Thanks to all my reviewer's and fan's! Especially then fan's always encouraging me to write, write, write! :DDD Please R & R I hope I can get one review before I update again which will be tomorrow probably! :D Don't worry the stories not yet over my friends! I still have some interesting twists! :DDD but it won't be to many chapter's more until the story ends …. **

**Ah yes! Please No flames! And if you want Lemon's request them! :DDDD And if you feel SasuSaku isn't for you… then request Inoshika TenNeji so on and so forth and I will squeeze 'em in! :D **

**Check out new stories of mine that are coming in.**

"**The Timeline of Sakura Haruno."**

**That's all I got so far ;P someone vote on meh poll please! :DDD I need two more votes before I can finalize the storeh! Please R & R my friends! GO! GO! GO! :DDDD**


	8. Regain one's trust pt3

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

**Day seven Kiba's trust: **

Sasuke Uchiha was really uncomfortable. If he were to choose his most uncomfortable moment it would be now.

"Aye, Uchiha just deal with it Ne?" Kiba says smugly.

Multiple members of the Inuzuka clan are sniffing Sasuke making sure he was clean, good not evil. And of course healthy. Finally Kiba's mother was done sniffing him; she called off the others and smirked at the Uchiha.

"I see you've mated eh?" She asks.

Sasuke Uchiha blushed, so brightly the gods could have sworn he was the forbidden fruit. Away in a matter of seconds, he coughed to cover up his uncomfortable "Na Ni! Already Uchiha? Nice! I bet it was Haruno!" Kiba says.

"Oh hush!" Kiba's mother says.

"Anyways he's fine, follow me Uchiha."

She leads him and Kiba into the Inuzuka mansion. Which isn't as big as the Uchiha's clan, but it's pretty big too. She leads Sasuke and Kiba to the backyard where there rests multiple dog houses of all colors and sizes. She passes them and heads into the dog's nursery. There's a huge golden retriever lying on the table obviously pregnant.

"Alright Uchiha! You wanted my trust… here it is! Help my Okaa-San deliver Gina's pups and you've got it!" Kiba loudly says.

"Shouldn't a medic be doing this? I'm no medic." Sasuke coldly says, Kiba's mother rolls her eyes.

"Eh…" Kiba sighs out.

"Actually we were trying to request one… but… Ino Yamanaka is in Suna with her fiancée Shikimaru. Sakura Haruno is far too busy at Konoha's hospital with a rush of injured patients coming in from the upcoming Chunin exams. And Hokage-Sama is busy doing her paper work in her office to come here and help…" She states quickly.

"Aa." Sasuke replies.

"See ya later Uchiha!" Kiba shouts out the door leaving completely.

"Alright Uchiha… I hope you're not scared of blood…" She says while smirking.

"Hn."

She moves next to Gina and puts her hands on her furry stomach, Gina whimpers in response. She barks a few commands at her making Sasuke sweat drop in response.

Sofia, Kiba's mother; makes Sasuke put on a white lab coat and blue gloves. Sasuke mentally groans, she smirks at his torture. Sasuke stands at Gina's rear while Sofia puts her hands on Gina's stomach, she barks out commands and Gina barks back. The birthing process begins.

Soon Sasuke holds a bloody pup in his hands, his eyes widen slightly; blood smears all over his coat. Sasuke's eyes widen more when he sees another pup coming out.

"Eh! Uchiha! Put the pup in the holder! It supports the newborn pups! Now hurry!" She shouts out.

Sasuke flash steps to the holder and gently sets the newborn pup in. He then goes back to Gina and helps her deliver her second pup.

_**-Three hours and ten pups later-**_

"Oii! Okaa-San! I'm back! Did the U…" Kiba begins to say.

Sasuke was covered in dog blood from his torso to his waistband. Kiba looks to the side where the holder is he sees Gina sleeping with her pups cuddled around her.

"Well I'm glad that's over! Okay Uchiha! Arigatou for your help! We appreciate your help! You've earned my trust! You can leave now; just throw your coat and gloves on the way out in the waste bin." Kiba says happily.

Sasuke moved from leaning on the wall and left throwing his stuff on the way out. He went outside and soaked up the fresh air, it wasn't quite so stuffy anymore. He sighed out tiredly and rubbed his neck. Sasuke began to walk down Konoha's streets.

_**-To Sakura-**_

Sakura was sweating badly from her forehead. She had a fever that much was obvious. But she continued to work on healing her patients nonetheless. She smiled as she used her chakra to heal the old man's broken leg.

"Lady Haruno?" The old man worriedly asks.

"H-hai?" Sakura replies back.

"Are you well?" He asks.

"H-hai…"

She bows respectfully when she finishes healing him. She stumbles out of the room; the old man was worriedly looking at her retreating back as she left the room. He's around seventy-five.

Sakura stumbles down the hall, her legs were weak and she could barley carry herself. She's always been known to have medical conditions after healing so many people. She goes into the bathrooms and looks into the mirror. She admits she looked horrible! Her skin was paler than it's usual fare self. Her eyes were tired and they had bags under them. Soon nausea hits her like a full on train. She dashes into one of the stalls and empties the contents of her stomach.

"Bleh…" Sakura mutters out.

She leans against the stall and leans her forehead against the cool wall.

"Stupid medical conditions…" She mutters out.

_**-Day eight: Shino's trust**_

"My trust huh…?" Shino says quietly.

Sasuke mentally shivers at Shino's creepiness. He keeps his cool composure.

"Well… Uh… I guess you can go to Konoha's hospital and get me my antidotes for my upcoming mission. It has to be the, "Mystified Scales" antidote though. I'm going to the Land of Mist for awhile and there's weapon's made of poison shark scales there… so yeah…" Shino says.

"I'm too lazy to go get them, and it's at the top floor.. Ino should be back from her vacation with Shikimaru Nara… she and Haruno made the antidotes… please go get them for me there's ten of them… oh and if you break them… I break you got it Uchiha?" Shino states.

"Hn." With that Sasuke vanishes in a flame flicker Jutsu.

_**-At the hospital-**_

"O-ohayo Uchiha-San… H-how c-can I h-help?" The newbie nurse asked.

"Tell me what room number Ino Yamanaka is in or where she is at this moment." Sasuke demands.

"H-hai!" She shouts out.

The nurse pages Ino, and finds her location.

"She's in r-room 205 t-this floor, on the right hallway…" She replies.

"Hn."

He turns to the right and continues looking for room "205."

He waits for Ino to be done with her current patient. About ten minutes later she comes out with a tired look on her face, because she just performed a huge healing session. She turns around and sees Sasuke leaning against a wall she gives out a yelp in surprise; she drops her clipboard on accident. She sighs and picks it up; she looks at Sasuke and smiles.

"Gomenosai Sasuke-Kun you gave me a fright I didn't see you there." Ino says apologetically.

"What can I do for you?" She asks.

"I came… to pick up antidotes for Shino…" He mumbles out quietly.

"Ah, still trying to gain people's trust back Sasuke-Kun? Very well follow me I'll take you to go get them." She says happily.

Ino leads Sasuke to the stairs, they climb about three flights of them, Ino leads them right then left then down a long narrow hallway, Sasuke becomes easily lost. Finally they arrive at Ino's office, she leads Sasuke in there and makes him stand to the side; she puts her stuff down, and goes back to the door.

"Wait right here… I'll go get them for ya!" She shouts out making Sasuke wince at her loudness.

She exits her office leaving the last Uchiha there, Sasuke looks around the office that smells strongly of Lilacs.

"_**Too much purple." **_ Sasuke thinks.

He glanced once more around the room he stops at the shelves. He was about to look away when he spotted pink.

He goes up to it and picks it up. He sees a five year old Sakura and Ino posing for the picture. Ino was leaning forward with one hand on her knee and her other hand making a peace sign, Sakura's hair was tied up with a red ribbon and she was hiding shyly behind Ino, trying to get only half her face into the picture. Sasuke smirks at the young Sakura.

Sasuke feels Ino's chakra returning so he puts the picture down and goes to the spot where Ino had left him.

"Sorry it took so long Sasuke-Kun! Here it is!" Ino says cheerfully.

She hands him the case with the ten antidotes. Ten purple vials rest peacefully in there nice and protected. He nods his thanks and disappears in front of her in a flame flicker Jutsu.

Ino stands there for a couple more minutes just watching the spot he disappeared in, she shrugs and smiles and continues on her day to heal the rest of her patients on her list.

_**-To Shino-**_

"Very good Uchiha… Thanks. Well you've earned my trust. So… Uhh… see you later?" Shino says.

"Aa." Sasuke replies.

He disappears into the night leaving a bored Shino; Shino goes inside to go pack for his mission.

All was well for Konoha that night, it was peaceful and slowly ever so slowly Sasuke was feeling more and more complete.

_**-Nel: Ohayo reader's! I apologize for being so late on updating I needed a author's break, don't get me wrong I have been wanting to update so badly! But school's been really busy, busy, busy! And my good friend Momo-Chan helped me through it all! Thanks! Please R & R DEAR READER'S POR FAVOR! :DDDDD ARIGATOU! **_

_**Oh yes…. I will be updating frequently on "The Sun and Moon's Love, Sequel to What If." I've gotten new idearrrrrsXD for it! And I plan to use 'em and more fans of mine have been Pm'ing me to finish it so I won't let'cha girl's and guys down! Wish me luck! Oh yes Dark Little World is doing yet another challenge you guys should go and check out her page! It's challenging, but I know you guys can do it! Please R & R Ja Ne!**_


	9. With Love, The End

_**Return of the Uchiha**_

_**-Nel: This is it! Can't you feel the excitement? ;DDDD This is officially the last chappy of this story! I can't wait to finish it! Not to be done with it of course in that mean way…. -_- Let's get this story on the road dear reader's! I do not own Naruto whatsoever, it would be pretty cool if I did. All character's go to the original creator, I own my own OC'S Though :3333**_

_**Don't forget to look for my new story that's coming out soon! "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno!" hope you'll like it dear fan's! :D Now let's get on with the storeh! :DDDD**_

Sakura was lying in bed violently shivering, her whole body ached and she didn't know why. Her head hurt badly and she was always dizzy and nauseated. The door bell rang, Sakura groaned and turned over in bed, she was going to ignore it, but being the kind hearted person she was, she didn't want to be rude, so she got reluctantly out of bed and went downstairs to open the door.

When Sakura opened the door the beautiful blonde woman smiled warmly at her, but then just went to smirking.

Sakura was wearing furry pink pajama bottoms, with a tight pink tank top on.

"Well no wonder you kept calling in sick… I thought you were screwing with me and hanging out with the Uchiha." Tsunade says smugly.

"M-malady! No! It's not like that! You see… I really am sick… B-but I…" Sakura begins.

"Relax… I'm only here to check up on you… now are you going to invite me in or…" Tsunade says.

"Oh no! Please come in M'lady!" Sakura hurriedly says.

"Alright Sakura… sit down and let me take a look at you. Your chakra supply is low so you can't perform a checkup on yourself, so I am here to do so… Okay now that, that's cleared…. Let's begin." Tsunade says.

"Hai."

_**-To Naruto and Hinata-**_

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand towards a familiar ramen shop. Hinata was very nervous today… because today was the day she was going to tell Naruto she was pregnant.

"Alright Hinata-Chan! I lied! Gomenosai!" Naruto shouts out.

Hinata was confused, she raises an eyebrow. Naruto keeps bowing apologetically.

"N-Naruto-Kun? N-Na Ni?" Hinata stutters out.

"We're not going to eat ramen today!" Naruto says surprisingly happy. Hinata sweat dropped. She sighs in relief at such a little thing, she thought it was something bigger, like Naruto wanting to break up with her or something to that nature.

"T-then where are we going t-to e-eat Naruto-Kun?" Hinata politely asks.

"You'll see!"

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand again and begins to drag her all over Konoha.

_**-To Tsunade and Sakura-**_

"Oh my…" Tsunade says suddenly.

"W-what is it M'lady?" Sakura worriedly asks.

"Is it my medical condition? Did it come back? It did… didn't it?" Sakura sadly says.

"No! It's not that… thank Kami…" Tsunade mutters out.

Sakura raises an eye brow, Tsunade looks up into her apprentices eyes, and smiles warmly at her. Sakura becomes confused.

"M'lady…?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura… Your pregnant." Tsunade says.

Sakura's eyes widen, and everything goes black.

_**-To Sasuke-**_

Sasuke sat up in his bed, something wasn't right… he could feel it; he looked all around his room, but couldn't place it. He sighed and laid back down in bed. He turned on his side and sighed, checked the clock; 8:20…. For him he could sleep all day if he could… but he had to train if he didn't he would feel like Shikimaru for days at a time.

Sasuke got up and got dressed in his usual Jonin attire since he wasn't on Anbu duty right now.

Sasuke went into his grand kitchen and made himself some tomato soup. He ate it slowly, still half asleep.

_**-To Sakura and Tsunade-**_

Tsunade smiled when Sakura was reawakening. She looked around and saw Tsunade smiling.

"'Bout time you woke up… anyways you're fine you were a bit overwhelmed, sorry about that…" Tsunade says.

"O-oh… w-were y-you serious M'lady?" Sakura nervously asks.

"Hai. I don't joke when it comes to checkup results… I must head back to the tower… I have tons of paper work. And Shizune's being unfair! She won't help me with it!" Tsunade says while pouting.

Sakura giggles, she smiles at her Teacher, and mother-figure.

"Hai! B-be careful on your way back M'lady." Sakura says.

"Arigatou… you take care too you hear?"

"Hai." Sakura replies.

Tsunade hugs Sakura then leaves; Sakura gently lays a hand over her belly. She smiles warmly at it, but it soon vanishes.

"_**What if… he doesn't want a child…? How will Sasuke-kun react to this news? Should I tell him? Maybe I should wait… B-but it's Sasuke-kun's child were talking about and mine! I-I'm pregnant?"**_ Sakura thinks.

Another wave of nausea hits Sakura, she dashes down the hall and empty's her stomach. She leans against the wall until the oncoming dizziness goes away, which soon does. She sighs and fixes herself up as best as she can. She was still wearing her pajamas. She brushes her teeth and put's her hair back with red clips. She's about to head to her room when she hears knocking on the door, she was going to ignore it, but reconsidered. She goes to the door and open's it, only to stare into deep obsidian black orbs.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! O-ohayo!" Sakura says.

"Aa. Sakura… you look terrible." Sasuke straightforwardly says.

Sakura huffs and turns around with her arms crossed over her chest, with her hips slightly swaying. Sasuke snakes his muscular arms around her slim waist. Sakura blushed madly of course, but then again who wouldn't? He walks them inside the house and closes the door, he turns her around and sees her curves through her pajama's. She blushes again.

"S-Sasuke-Kun? W-what uh…" Sakura begins.

Sasuke gently pushes her against the wall. She blushes when he puts his hands on her hips.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke mumbles out.

He lowers his lips to her neck and places a kiss there; she closes her eyes and takes it in.

But she remembers what Tsunade's words as clear as day. She bites her lip in nervousness. She hasn't had any kind of experience with this kind of thing. She feels the weight of the world on her shoulder's, if this was how Hinata felt when she was going to tell Narrator, Sakura felt sorry for the poor Hyuga heiress. Sasuke looks down at Sakura's shaking figure. His eyes widen when he sees tears slip out of her eyes.

"Hey… what's wrong?" He asks.

"I…."

She bursts out in tears, Sasuke holds her tightly, and he's not sure what to do.

"Sakura… what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sasuke questions.

"S-Sasuke-Kun you're going to be mad! You're going to hate me!" She shouts out worriedly, Sasuke eyes widen at this.

"Sakura. Tell me and don't ever assume I'll hate you." He says dead serious.

Sakura squirms in his grasp, she pushes him away and her hands fall to her stomach as if covering it protectively. Sasuke looks down to where her hands are. Realization hits him, Sasuke's arms which were still held out to Sakura fall to his sides and he becomes still.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura sobs out.

Sasuke's head snaps up he looks at her and realizes she's blaming herself for getting pregnant. But he also, even through all the tears and sadness, he sees the love of a mother there. He can see she's really protective of her yet to be born child. Sasuke wasn't mad; he was actually feeling quite the opposite. For the second time in Sasuke's life he was happy. The first time was when he and Sakura got together.

Sakura hears something; she wipes her tears away and looks up at the Uchiha. Sasuke was laughing, LAUGHING! He was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Sakura raises an eye brow but her eyes are clearly shocked.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…? W-what uh…" Sakura begins.

"S-Sakura…" he manages out.

"I'm n-not mad at you… I'm happy.

"You've given me so much to me, even when I was so cold to you… Sakura you're the light that made me see the way when I was bent on bloodshed… you made me sane. My first goal in life was to kill Itachi… you knew that… but my second goal I've never told anyone… it was to restore the Uchiha clan and to do that I needed to find a wife… a woman I could cherish and love and in return would do the same to me…" Sasuke slowly says while blushing?

"I promised myself and my parents…."

Sakura smiles widely, she's so happy right now, Sasuke smirks at Sakura brightening up.

"I promised my mother that I would find the strongest of all women Kunoichi in Konoha… and I did and that was you Sakura." He says calmly.

Sakura's eyes water again and she lets her tears fall, Sasuke gives her a warm smile, he walks to her and wipes her tears away with his thumb. He holds her gently to his chest, and rests one hand over her flat stomach.

"Arigatou Sakura." Sasuke mumbles out.

"Ashiteru Sasuke-Kun." Sakura replies.

_**-To Naruto and Hinata-**_

Naruto was sitting under a huge Oak tree in Konoha's park. He set up a nice picnic blanket, on the blanket is two glass cups with Camille tea inside, to the side of that is a pitcher of the actual tea. There's sushi and meat and to the side is strawberry and orange flavored Durango for desert.

"Ah! Hinata-Chan isn't this beautiful?" Naruto loudly says to Hinata.

"H-Hai… Naruto-Kun." Hinata replies.

She holds up the cup and drinks it, but Naruto notices the cup is shaking badly due to Hinata's nervousness.

"Hinata-Chan? What's wrong?" Naruto worriedly asks.

"U-uh w-well y-y-you s-see Naruto-Kun…" Hinata starts.

"Hinata-Chan! I thought we were past the stuttering…" Naruto mumbles out.

"G-Gomenosai…" Hinata says.

"So what's up Hinata-Chan?"

"N-Naruto-Kun… I'm… U-uh… P-p-p…" Hinata stutters out nervously.

"You're P?" Naruto questions.

Hinata tries again, but get's real flushed and faints. Naruto's eyes widen he goes to his unconscious fiancée and swoops her up bridal style and rushes her to Sakura's house, since it was the closest place.

_**-To Sasuke and Sakura-**_

"I'm glad… I'm so glad you're happy Sasuke-Kun… I'm glad I could make you happy…" Sakura says happily.

"Aa." Sasuke replies.

There are huge banging sounds on Sakura's door. Both Sasuke and Sakura get annoyed anime veins above their foreheads, because of the interruption of a peaceful and happy moment.

Sakura goes to the door and opens it only to see a panting Naruto with a unconscious Hinata in his arms. Sakura's eyes widen, she usher's Naruto inside and makes him lay Hinata down on her huge sofa. Sakura runs into the kitchen and fills up a wooden bowl with cold water, she grabs a rag from the pantry and soaks it in the cold water and draped it on the side of the bowl. Sakura comes out of the kitchen with the small supplies, she goes to the flushed Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto move to the back so they're out of Sakura's way.

They don't know what to do in these medical situations. Sakura's now in medic mode right now. Sakura gently dips the rag into the water once more and rings it out to get most of the water out so it's not too wet. She drapes it over Hinata's forehead and checks her temperature. Sakura does multiple hand signs and activates her medical chakra. The green chakra emits from her hands and she scans over Hinata's body professionally, Sasuke and Naruto watch in awe.

Sakura closes her eyes and focus on her chakra rhombus it glows slightly; she's not using that much chakra. She has a confused look on her face when her hand hovers above Hinata's stomach. Sakura's eyes snap open, her hand moves away from Hinata's stomach, she looks at both the men, but Naruto especially; she smiles a huge smile. Her chakra goes away and she stops leaning over, she stretches, Naruto raises a curious eye brow.

"Well Naruto… you've certainly outdone yourself…" Sakura states smugly.

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan" He asks.

"I think… I think I'll let Hinata-Chan tell you herself… :3" Sakura replies.

"She's okay just a bit overwhelmed that's all… don't worry about it okay?" Sakura says.

"H-Hai…." Naruto replies back.

"Now that you're here I have some news for you Naruto…." Sakura replies.

She looks at Sasuke as if asking for permission, Sasuke nods in reply. She sighs and nods; she turns back to Naruto and tells him the news.

"Naruto I'm uh… pregnant…." Sakura says quietly.

Naruto's mouth drops to the floor.

"NA NI! BY WHO! I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!" Naruto shouts out.

Sakura winces at his loudness, she raises her fist and brings it down on Naruto's head and a big lump forms, he cries fake anime tears.

"Nazedesu Ka… Sakura-Chan?" He mutters out.

"YOU BAKA! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?" Sakura shouts out.

"Keep quite! Hinata-Chan's sleeping!"

"Oii! Teme! You got Sakura-Chan pregnant! Man Teme you move fast! Already want your family huh? Wow Teme!" Naruto shouts in Sasuke's face making him wince slightly.

Sasuke and Sakura blush a deep crimson color. Naruto smirks and bounces over to Sakura he whispers into her ear he has a sneaky fox face on him.

"_Oii… Sakura-Chan… How was he Ne?" _Naruto asks Sakura.

Sakura blushes ten thousand shades of red, making Sasuke curious as to what Naruto told her. Sakura slaps Naruto so hard with a chakra enhanced slap that he flies across the whole room, Sasuke watches form the sidelines.

"Naruto! YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouts out.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke mutters out.

"Nazedesu Ka… Sakura-Chan…" He says with swirls in his eyes.

Hinata stirs due to all the commotion.

"N-Naruto-Kun…?" Hinata shyly calls out.

Naruto gets up off the floor with the handprint still on his cheek. He tackles Hinata in a bone crushing hug, she giggles softly in response. Sasuke "Hn's" and looks away, Sakura has hearts in her eyes at the couple's cuteness.

"G-Gomenosai for being a b-bother Sakura-Chan…" Hinata says apologetically.

"Oh! You were no trouble at all Hinata-Chan! Oh and Hinata-Chan… congratulations…" Sakura happily says.

Sakura winks at Hinata because she knows Hinata's pregnant, Hinata blushes at Sakura's realization.

"A-Arigatou Sakura-Chan…" Hinata softly mutters out.

Naruto and Sasuke look in confusion at the two women.

"N-Naruto-Kun… A-are you ready to go?" Hinata softly asks.

"HAI HINATA-CHAN!" He shouts out.

"Ohhh Hinata-Chan guess what!" Naruto shouts out to Hinata.

"H-Hai…?"

"SAKURA-CHAN'S PREGNANT, WITH TEME'S CHILD!" He says happily.

Everyone in the room except Naruto himself sweat drops. Hinata's eyes reveal shock of course. She looks at the blushing Sakura and smiles warmly at her.

"Let's go get some get some food Hinata-Chan you look like you're hungry!" Naruto shouts out to her.

"H-Hai… I am quite hungry… Congratulations Sakura-Chan… I'm so happy for you, and you too Sasuke-San." Hinata says.

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan!" Sakura shouts happily out.

Hinata nods and smiles, Naruto wraps an arm around her waist and guides her to the front door, when he opens it and they're about to step out Sakura stops them.

"Oh! Good luck Hinata-Chan!" Sakura shouts before they leave, Hinata turns around and nods; she and Naruto disappear to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Sakura sighs happily and closes the door after they left; she turns around and looks up into the deep pools of Obsidian.

"What now?" She asks.

"Hmmm… You know… my manor could use a few feminine touches…" Sasuke quietly says.

Sakura smiles widely. She throws her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugs him tightly. He snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer.

"S-Sasuke-Kun are you asking me to move in with you?" Sakura quietly questions.

"Aa." He replies.

Sakura blushes and nods against Sasuke's chest, he tilts her chin up, she looks into his eyes; he lowers his lips and places a chaste kiss upon her plump pink lips.

Everything was going to be alright for Sasuke and Sakura. They were on top of the world. Sasuke loved Sakura with everything he had. And in return Sakura loved and cherished him too. She accepted him for who he really was and that's all that mattered. He was truly happy; he never really could be since the Uchiha massacre occurred. He wasn't sad or angry anymore, because he had Sakura. He had friends who he could open up to and trusts, he could count on them when the time was right. He had a family here in Konoha, and a family on the way. This was Sasuke's new beginning and he was not going to let anyone or anything ruin it.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand down Konoha's streets, he looked to the side at his, **HIS** cherry blossom. She was humming a peaceful lullaby she heard from one of the children at the hospital, she was looking straight ahead so of course she couldn't see Sasuke staring at her. He smiled a real smile that he only uses for her, she didn't see it though. Finally she felt something staring at her she looked to the side at Sasuke she smiled at him with so much love in her eyes; Sasuke thought he was going to burst with pride. Sasuke kissed her forehead and they continued to walk, into heir new beginning…. Together hand in hand.

"_**Thank you Sakura… for everything." **_Sasuke thought.

_**-Nel: ANOTHER FF UP AND DONE WITH! :DDDD I'm so happy I feel so accomplished, but then again mostly every author feels that way when they complete a storeh ne? :DDDDD Please R & R my friends! No flames of course! Keep tuning into my page to see if you see my new oncoming stories coming out. **_

"_**The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." SasuSaku**_

_"**Closet of Secrets****_"_ UlquiiHina**_

_"**_To Posses a Heart."_ UlquiiHime**_

_**Hope you liked "Return of the Uchiha." It was one of my favorites! Arigatou for sticking with me to read it all my dear reader's! I would like to thank Dark Little World for supporting me and encouraging me to continue along with Rukiasrenji and Sasukes1wuver, thank you girl's your reviews and encouragement meant a lot! Ja Ne! Till next time!**_


End file.
